Lobo
by Griffinn
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo han sido una amenaza que ha pendido sobre la sociedad mágica. Durante mucho tiempo han sido infravalorados hasta que uno de ellos se ha alzado para desgracia de todos.
1. Mordedura

**Disclaimer: **nada del potterverso me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMERA PARTE: DINASTÍA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Mordedura**

_Los flashes de luz la cegaban. Había decenas de reporteros que pululaban en el amplio Atrio y la mujer trató de esquivarlos, algo que cada día se le daba mejor porque, a fin de cuentas, cada día era lo mismo. Desde que empezó la invasión, todo resultaba ser siempre lo ó por fin a uno de los elevadores, que se deslizó por el oscuro hueco hasta que el Atrio y los flashes prácticamente desaparecieron. Subió hasta el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y entró en su despacho._

―_Siempre es duro, ¿verdad?_

_Se dio la vuelta y la vio. Una mujer alta y rubia, con el cabello rizado la miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Tenía las uñas pintadas de un vivo color verde y los dedos con varios anillos. Ella la detestaba con toda su alma. Era una periodista, como toda la jauría que había en el Atrio. Pero ella tenía el privilegio indiscutible de ser la corresponsal en el Ministerio y de enterarse de todas las noticias de primera mano._

―_Rita ―saludó._

―_Señorita Weasley._

―_Acabemos con esto cuanto antes._

_Se sentó en su sillón mientras Rita Skeeter sacaba una pluma larga y verde que empezó a revolotear a su lado. Lo mismo hizo con una libreta. Se sentó en una silla y se cruzó de piernas._

―_Bien. Últimamente han saltado muchas noticias, pero la verdad es que me gustaría empezar desde el principio, desde que empezó la invasión._

_Hermione Weasley bufó. Seguramente Skeeter trataba de reunir toda la información posible para escribir un libro superventas. Como si todas las noticias que había acumulado a lo largo de todo este tiempo no fuesen decidió dejarlo como estaba y contarle lo que quisiese. A fin de cuentas no iba cambiar nada. La Luna llena seguiría saliendo todos los meses._

_Y así comenzó su relato._

Hermione se despertó. El refrescante aire veraniego de aquella mañana entró por la ventana rota. Había algunas grietas en las paredes y escombros en el suelo, pero ya le habían asegurado la noche anterior que la Torre de Gryffindor no se derrumbaría, a pesar de todos los daños que recibió durante la batalla a causa de ser una de las torres desde donde los defensores lanzaban hechizos a los mortífagos. Tras vestirse bajó al Gran Comedor. Allí, algunas personas limpiaban el lugar. Harry y Ron estaban sentados en la mesa de Gyffindor.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Hermione tras darle un beso en los labios a Ron, quien se sonrojó, más aún cuando Harry se rio por lo bajo.

―La profesora McGonagall quiere que el castillo vuelva a la normalidad a tiempo para el inicio del nuevo curso ―explicó Harry ―. Por eso todo el mundo quiere ayudar. Nosotros también queríamos, pero todo el mundo se ha negado. Según parece ya es bastante con derrotar a un Señor Tenebroso como para conseguir un poco de tranquilidad.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Decenas de personas iban de aquí para allá, agitando sus varitas. Los escombros y cristales volaban en todas direcciones, esquivando a la gente y evitando accidentes. Estos se colocaban en sus respectivos sitios. Pero aun así, aunque el Gran Comedor no estaba igual que ayer, todavía mostraba síntomas de haber sufrido un ataque, igual que todo el castillo. De camino al Gran Comedor, Hermione vio varios andamios recién montados. En una de esas vio pasar a los profesores Flitwick y Slughorn. Flitwick llevaba unos pergaminos muy viejos mientras Slughorn comentaba algo de muros de piedra y vigas.

―Vale, pues... ¿os apetece salir a dar un paseo? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Yo he quedado con Ginny. Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. De todos modos preferiría que vosotros estuvieseis solos, ahora que estáis juntos ―dijo Harry con picardía.

La pareja se avergonzó, pero Hermione pensó que Harry tenía razón. Ahora Ron y ella estaban juntos, por lo que tenían que pasar más tiempo juntos y solos. Minutos después estaban paseando cerca de la linde del bosque, cogidos de la mano. Entonces se detuvieron.

―¿Qué tal si entramos? ―preguntó Hermione.

Ron tragó saliva. Era evidente que el Bosque Prohibido no le gustaba nada.

―¿Por qué? Estamos bien aquí.

Hermione rio.

―No va a pasar nada. La guerra ha terminado. Y lo que haya en el Bosque no debe ser peor.

Finalmente, el muchacho se armó de valor y entraron. Inmediatamente sintieron como si se hiciese de noche. Los árboles eran tan altos y tan frondosos que la luz de sol apenas se filtraba por ellos. Sólo en algunos claros se podía ver. Ambos jurarían que a veces se oían ruidos. Pequeños susurros y ramas que se movían. La mayor parte de las veces, no obstante, eran ellos mismos al pisar ramitas caídas de los árboles. Llegaron a un claro. Ron se sentó apoyándose contra un árbol, y Hermione se sentó dándole la espalda, recargando su torso sobre el pecho del muchacho. Ron hundió su rostro en el hombro de Hermione.

―Qué silencio ―dijo ella.

Ron iba a afirmar lo dicho, pero de repente se levantó y no sin razón. Habían escuchado un ruido totalmente diferente a los escuchados hasta aquel momento. Ron sacó su varita y la apuntó a unos arbustos salvajes que se agitaban de vez en cuando.

―Ron... ―dijo Hermione. Se la notaba visiblemente preocupada.

Pero Ron se puso un dedo en la boca pidiéndola silencio. No quería espantar a lo que hubiese detrás del arbusto. Cuando llegó, agitó levemente la varita provocando que el arbusto se agitase. De repente, una gran bola anaranjada salió. Ron respiró aliviado. Intentó coger al gato, pero este se escabulló hasta llegar a los pies de Hermione.

―Sólo es Crookshanks ―dijo Ron ―. ¿Crees que podremos seguir solos, o tu gato vendrá siempre? Si va a ser así, me traigo a Harry.

Pero se dio nuevamente la vuelta, pues los arbustos volvieron a agitarse. Crookshanks bufó. Entonces todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Una gran masa oscura salió de entre los matorrales y se lanzó contra el muchacho, que ni siquiera pudo realizar algún hechizo defensivo. La masa derribó a Ron y ambos rodaron por el suelo. Crookshanks saltó de los brazos de Hermione y se escabulló mientras esta sacaba su varita e intentaba aturdir a aquella cosa, pero era imposible, porque él y Ron forcejeaban entre sí y no paraban de dar vueltas. Ron intentaba quitarse aquella cosa de encima. Era enorme y olía fatal. Tenía puesta una túnica negra llena de desgarrones. Entre el forcejeo pudo vislumbrar una cara con dos ojos amarillentos que lo miraban con furia. Entonces lo sintió. Una boca, llena de colmillos, cerrándose en torno a su garganta, con los colmillos clavándose en la carne. Gritó fuertemente, pues el dolor era el peor que pudo haber sentido alguna vez en su vida. En aquel momento, ambos se quedaron quietos y Hermione pudo aprovechar el momento. Apuntó con la varita y gritó:

―_¡Expulso!_

El cuerpo salió despedido hacia la arboleda. Al instante, una gran sombra humeante, propia de los mortífagos, salió volando de allí. Angustiada, Hermione se acercó corriendo al cuerpo de Ron, que temblaba de manera descontrolada. Se arrodilló y trató de detener la hemorragia. De la herida brotaba sangre a borbotones y si no hacía algo pronto, Ron podría morir desangrado. Aplicó varios hechizos en la herida, pero no pasaba nada. Pensó en su botella de díctamo, guardada en el bolsito de cuentas que descansaba sobre su mesilla.

―¡Accio bolso de cuentas! ―dijo mientras apuntaba al cielo. Volvió a apuntar nuevamente y de su varita salió una pequeña esfera roja que estalló en miles de chispas.

Siguió intentando detener la hemorragia hasta que llegó el bolso. Sacó la botella de díctamo y echó algunas gotas sobre la herida, la cual acabó por cerrarse. Entonces todo se volvió nublado y sintió que se desmayaba. Más tarde despertó en la Enfermería. Esta había sido restaurada prácticamente en su totalidad para acoger a los heridos en la batalla. Miró a un lado. Allí estaba Harry, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama.

―¿Estás bien?

―Ron...

Miró a un lado de la cama, donde Harry también miraba. Tenía el cuello vendado y estaba muy pálido. Dormía plácidamente.

―Ha sido Fenrir Greyback. Después de la batalla huyó al Bosque, según parece. No lo hemos encontrado. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Hermione se levantó de la cama. Le contó a Harry todo lo ocurrido. En su interior no pudo dejar de pensar que por su culpa, por querer entrar en el Bosque, ahora Ron estaba así.

―¿Qué le va a pasar? ―en su mente se formó una terrible idea, pero el ataque no tuvo lugar bajo la Luna llena.

―Es pronto para saberlo. La señora Pomfrey ha hecho todo lo posible. Ha limpiado la herida, pero es una herida maldita.

Calló un momento. Parecía no querer decir lo que iba a decir.

―¿Qué? ―lo instó Hermione.

―Greyback aprendió a convivir con su maldición hasta el punto de controlarla, de modo que podía infectar sin que hubiese Luna llena.

―Pero Bill... ―interrumpió, aferrándose a su última posibilidad.

―Bill no se infectó, pero no quiere decir que a Ron le pase lo mismo. La próxima Luna llena no es hasta el día 11. Tendremos tiempo de prepararnos.

Hermione se apartó, sopesando lo que su amigo le había dicho. Entonces vio a alguien dormitando sobre una cama. Tenía el pelo rubio rizado. Era Lavender. Hermione miró a Harry.

―Greyback también la atacó durante la batalla, ¿no te acuerdas? Tú se lo quitaste de encima antes de que la matase.

Hermione miró a Lavender. Ella también había sido mordida. No sabía si por azares del destino, porque Greyback se cruzó en ese momento en su camino o porque había una intención oculta ante todo aquello. Ron también había sido mordido. Alguien más iba a serlo. Recordó lo que Harry le contó hace más de un año, después de las vacaciones de Navidad, acerca de Greyback, de cómo soñaba con infectar a tanta gente como pudiese y crear un poderoso ejército que derrocase la hegemonía de los magos. Se estremeció. Voldemort prometió a Greyback tantas gargantas como pudiese desear, pero ambos sabían muy bien que Voldemort jamás sería derrotado por un ejército de licántropos

. ¿Quería eso decir que, con Voldemort muerto ahora, Greyback estuviese intentado llevar a cabo su maléfico plan? ¿Quería eso decir que, intuyendo la muerte de Voldemort, había que empezar cuanto antes?


	2. Rolf Scamander

**2**

**Rolf Scamander**

―_¿Así que su marido, el señor Weasley, fue el Paciente Cero? ―preguntó Rita Skeeter._

_Hermione se removió sobre su sillón. Nunca le gustó esa denominación._

―_A decir verdad, no se sabe exactamente. Lavender Brown también fue mordida durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, por lo que ella perfectamente pudo haber sido la Paciente Cero. Pero teniendo en cuenta que Fenrir Greyback atacaba a niños desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluyendo a Remus Lupin, se desconoce quién es en realidad el Paciente Cero. Por eso contabilizamos a partir de la caída de Voldemort._

―_Entiendo._

_La pluma a vuelapluma escribía a tanta velocidad que Hermione juraría que echaba humo de la punta. Seguía escribiendo a pesar de que Skeeter no decía nada mientras meditaba su próxima pregunta._

―_Hábleme de Amos Diggory y de lo ocurrido después del ataque a su marido._

_Hermione le lanzó una mirada sombría y trató de recordar._

Se despertó al día siguiente. Ron seguía en la cama, inconsciente. Igual que Lavender. De repente, Harry apareció por la puerta. Se detuvo un momento para mirar a Ron y luego fue a hablar con Hermione. Tenía el semblante serio.

―Hermione, ha venido un funcionario del Ministerio... del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Quiere hablar contigo acerca de lo ocurrido ayer.

Hermione parecía preocupada. Si los supervisores de Criaturas Mágicas venidos del Ministerio querían saber qué había ocurrido era porque quizás Ron... no, no quería pensar para nada en ello. Siguió a Harry tras dedicarle una última mirada a Ron. Bajaron al Vestíbulo, donde dos personas esperaban pacientemente. Uno de ellos era un hombre de mediana estatura, con el pelo largo y color castaño. Levaba ropas de viaje de color marrón con una capa verde sobre los hombros. Su rostro mostraba un profundo sentimiento de no querer estar en ese lugar. Y con razón, pensó Hermione. Era Amos Diggory. La otra persona era un chico mucho más joven, más o menos de su edad. Tenía el pelo rubio platino y sus ojos mostraban una gran vivacidad. A Hermione le recordó a Draco Malfoy pero con vestigios de Luna Lovegood. Por fin llegaron ante ellos. Amos Diggory sonrió levemente al verlos llegar. A pesar de los acontecimientos del Torneo de los Tres Magos, nunca olvidaría que gracias a Harry el cadáver de Cedric le pudo ser devuelto. El joven sonreía ampliamente.

―Buenos días. Lamento tener que molestarlos tan temprano, pero ha llegado a mis oídos lo ocurrido ayer con el señor Weasley. Pero antes, este es el señor Rolf Scamander, mi secretario y ayuda de campo.

―Buenos días ―saludó Rolf.

Hermione y Harry devolvieron el saludo. Hermione conocía bien el apellido Scamander. Su abuelo debía ser Newton Scamander, famoso magizoólogo y autor de _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_, un libro que había utilizado durante sus años en Hogwarts.

―Bien. Me gustaría poder hablar con usted, señorita Granger. Y en cuanto el señor Weasley se despierte, también con él ―dijo Amos Diggory.

―¿El Ministerio sabe lo ocurrido? ―preguntó Harry.

―Solamente el Ministro, Kingsley Shackelbolt. Fue informado ayer por Minerva McGonagall. Como Director del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas también estoy al tanto de los acontecimientos. Pero nadie más lo sabe. Si se llegase a filtrar la noticia de que uno de los héroes de la guerra ha sido atacado por un hombre lobo, amén de que este se pasea tranquilamente cerca de una escuela...

Hermione lo entendía muy bien. Ante todo el Ministerio quería mantener las apariencias y que todo iba ya muy bien ahora que la guerra había terminado. Le costaba creer que Kingsley, como ministro provisional, hubiese decidido esconder lo ocurrido, pero una parte de su cerebro le decía que aquello era lo correcto.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere saber?

―Pues confiaba en poder hablar en algún lugar en privado. Luego Rolf la acompañará hasta el lugar de los hechos mientras yo hablo con el señor Weasley. Ya le he dicho a Minerva que necesito hablar con él cuanto antes, así que no creo que le cueste despertarlo. No le supondrá mayor daño.

Los cuatro fueron a una vieja aula con algunos pupitres y sillas, pero muy deteriorada. Se sentaron alrededor de una vieja mesa.

―Bien, en verdad sólo quiero hablar con la señorita Granger, así que... ―Amos miró a Harry.

―Ron es mi mejor amigo, igual que Hermione. No la dejaré sola ―confesó mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

Amos lo miró un momento hasta que habló de nuevo.

―Está bien. Quiero que me cuenten todo lo que sepan de Fenrir Gryeback durante la batalla ocurrida ayer.

Harry y Hermione se miraron mientras recordaban lo ocurrido. La batalla había sido una vorágine de acontecimientos y apenas recordaba una pequeña parte de ella. Intentaron poner en orden sus pensamientos. Entonces se acordaron de que Greyback iba con el grupo de mortífagos más allegados de Voldemort. Hermione recordaba que en plena batalla lo vio mordiendo a Lavender y lo aturdió. Después lo perdió de vista mucho después, hasta el momento final, cuando todos a una se lanzaron contra los mortífagos. Fueron Ron y Neville quienes lo derrotaron.

―Lo único que recuerdo es que mordió a una chica. Yo evité que la matase aturdiéndolo ―comentó Hermione. Rolf Scamander tomaba notas con una pluma en un pergamino.

―Lavender Brown. También lo sabemos. ¿Algo más?

―Y que en el clímax de la batalla, Ron junto a Neville Longbottom lo derrotaron. ¿Cree que eso tiene algo que ver?

Amos permaneció un momento en silencio, meditando.

―Los hombres lobo son personas profundamente psicóticas. Pueden perder la cabeza con suma facilidad y sólo unos pocos saben controlarse si dejan que los traten. Remus Lupin fue un ejemplo de ello. Gracias a mucha ayuda desde pequeño supo ser una persona normal. Pero Greyback... siempre fue un salvaje. Durante un tiempo lo tuvimos en Azkaban y se volvía irascible con facilidad. Es probable que considerase atacar al señor Weasley tras lo que le hizo. Quizás lo considerase una afrenta.

―¿Y qué pasa con Neville? ―preguntó Harry, preocupado.

―Mandaremos a un auror para que vigile al señor Longbottom y evite cualquier posible ataque. Pero creo que las intenciones del señor Greyback se deben a una causa más. Creo que no le gustó que lo aturdiese y privase de su festín.

A Hermione comenzaba a no gustarle Amos Diggory. Hablaba como si a Greyback le quedase algo de humanidad, así como consideraba todo su mundo como algo totalmente distinto y macabro.

―¿Quiere saber algo más? ―quiso saber Hermione, de forma dura.

―Cuénteme lo que pasó ayer.

Hermione relató lo ocurrido, lo mismo que contó a Harry la noche anterior. Tras finalizar su relato, todos permanecieron en silencio. Finalmente, Diggory se levantó.

―Tengo que ir a hablar con el señor Weasley. Señorita Granger, usted tendrá que acompañar a Rolf para que pueda ir al lugar de los hechos. Señor Potter ―dijo, despidiéndose.

Harry lo acompañó a la Enfermería mientras Rolf y Hermione bajaban al Vestíbulo y de ahí salían a los terrenos en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

―Eres muy joven para ser secretario de un Director de Departamento ―comentó ella.

Rolf rio. Tenía unos perfectos dientes blancos.

―Tengo veinte años. Pero mi abuelo trabajaba en el mismo Departamento y movió algunos hilos para que pudiese entrar. Pero desde lo más bajo, claro está.

―Tu abuelo es Newton Scamander, ¿verdad?

Rolf bajó la mirada. Ya no sonreía. Parecía que la sola mención de su abuelo no le sentaba bien.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Hermione.

―No te preocupes. Es normal. Me pasé todos mis años en Hogwarts bajo su sombra. Tenía que estudiar de su propio libro, como comprenderás. Pero en fin, nunca ha sido algo malo. Quiero a mi abuelo. Y él me quiere a mí por seguir sus trabajos, así que todo va bien. La verdad es que te recuerdo de la escuela.

―¿Ah, sí? ―preguntó Hermione. Ella no recordaba a Rolf. Quizás fuese porque había mucha gente en Hogwarts como para conocerla a toda ella. O quizás es que Rolf quería pasar sus años escolares en la sombra, sin que tuviesen que señalarle y recordarle a su abuelo cada vez que lo veían.

―Pues sí, siempre con Potter y Weasley.

Siguieron caminando. Por fin llegaron al Bosque Prohibido y se internaron en él.

―¿Conoces a Luna Lovegood?

Una sonrisa se encendió de nuevo en el rostro de Rolf.

―¿Luna? Claro que sí. Es familiar mía. Pero somos primos lejanos, muy lejanos a decir verdad. Mi bisabuelo tenía un primo del que desciende la familia de Luna. Aun así nos conocemos.

―¿Y Draco Malfoy?

Volvió a sonreír, pero era una sonrisa muy forzada.

―También somos familiares, pero más cercanos. Al contrario que Luna. Ya sabes que las familias mágicas son muy pocas. Normalmente nos casamos con miembros a veces muy cercanos ―finalmente llegaron al claro donde Ron fue atacado. Aún había manchas de sangre en el suelo ―. ¿Fue ahí? ¿De dónde salió Greyback? ―preguntó Rolf.

Hermione asintió. Después señaló los matorrales. Se había quedado mirando las manchas de la sangre de Ron, ahora secas. Rolf sacaba fotografías con una pequeña cámara, así como de los matorrales, tomaba algunas muestras y estudiaba detenidamente el lugar. Tras eso, ambos volvieron al castillo.

Llegaron a la Enfermería. Amos Diggory estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Ron mientras tomaba unas notas. Harry estaba junto al señor Weasley. Ambos estaban de pie a un lado de la cama. La señora Weasley estaba al lado de Ron, muy cerca de su hijo.

―Hermione ―saludó Ron, aliviado.

La joven fue a abrazarlo con cuidado de no lastimarlo. La señora Weasley se apartó un poco.

―Bien, creo que ya hemos terminado por hoy ―le tendió la hoja de pergamino a Rolf, quien se la cogió ―. Lamento si hemos sido un incordio. Mandaremos a un auror a proteger de manera encubierta al señor Longbottom. Y enviaremos a varios aurores para buscar a Greyback. Buenas noches a todos. Arthur, ¿tienes un momento?

Arthur asintió y los dos hombres salieron de la Enfermería, acompañados de Rolf.

―¿Quién era ese? ―preguntó Ron con desconfianza.

―El ayudante de Diggory ―comentó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ron no dijo nada más, simplemente tomó de la mano a Hermione, de manera segura. Al rato aparecieron el resto de los Weasley para estar con Ron.

Mientras tanto, Amos, Rolf y Arthur llegaron al Vestíbulo.

―Prepara mi escoba, Rolf. Y espérame fuera.

―Sí, señor.

El joven salió, dejando a los dos adultos solos.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Arthur. Había estado presente en el interrogatorio que le había hecho a Ron, pero en ningún momento dio a entender lo que temía que iba a decirle ahora.

Amos Diggory suspiró. Se sacudió un momento las mangas de la chaqueta.

―Fenrir Greyback no era un hombre lobo cuando mordió a tu hijo. Pero hace mucho tiempo que aprendió a controlar su enfermedad y a convertirse cuando él así lo quisiese. Tuvimos muchos casos de niños convertidos por su culpa. Al menos aquellos que él dejaba libres.

―Eso quiere decir que no es uno de ellos, ¿no?

―Lo siento, Arthur. Ronald... es ahora un hombre lobo. No me cabe la menor duda. La chica, Lavender, me temo que también ha sido infectada. Hablaré con sus padres para que estén al tanto, aunque ya saben que fue atacada.

No dijo nada más, porque Arthur ya no lo escuchaba. La sola mención de que su hijo era un hombre lobo había hecho que quisiese apartarse del mundo. Se sentó en uno de los escalones de mármol. Amos le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

―Lo siento, Arthur. Seguiremos investigando. Para lo que necesites, mándame una lechuza. Adiós.

Lo dejó solo. Minutos después subió a la Enfermería. Sus hijos y Harry y Hermione estaban en torno a Ron, riendo y charlando. Únicamente su mujer Molly se dio la vuelta al ver que había llegado. La miró. Y bastó una sola mirada para que la señora Weasley estuviese al tanto de lo que Amos le había contado a su marido, porque era una amenaza que pendía sobre ella desde que se enteró del ataque. Una amenaza que ahora se había derramado sobre ella como una jarra de agua helada. Arthur se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, apretándola de manera afectiva. Ambos sonrieron y se marcharon, dejando a sus hijos y aquellos a los que querían como a sus propios hijos que siguiesen riendo, al menos hasta que llegase el momento que ambos tanto temían.


	3. Confesiones

**3**

**Confesiones**

―_¿Así que conoció a Rolf Scamander? ―quiso saber Skeeter._

―_Así es. Era ayudante de Amos Diggory. Ahora está casado con Luna Lovegood. Tienen dos hijos._

―_Dicen que mantuvo una relación sentimental con él... ¿Es verdad?_

_Hermione rio sarcásticamente._

―_¿Creía que esta entrevista era sobre la invasión, Skeeter? ¿Es que no puede dejar pasar un momento sin que haya historias sobre romances? Rolf Scamander y yo somos amigos._

_Skeeter rio también._

―_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Volvamos a lo que nos interesa. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardó en saber que el señor Weasley se había convertido?_

Uno a uno, todos fueron saliendo de la Enfermería hasta que quedaron solamente Ron y Hermione.

―¿Dónde está Lavender? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Sus padres se la llevaron por la mañana. Diggory habló con ella, por si recordaba algo de la batalla, pero ella ha dicho que no.

Ninguno dijo nada hasta que Hermione alegó que estaba cansada. De buena gana se habría quedado allí, con él, pero la enfermera Pomfrey no se lo permitió. Salió al pasillo, donde Harry la estaba esperando. Caminaron juntos hasta la Torre de Gryffindor.

―¿El señor Weasley te ha dicho algo? ―preguntó Hermione.

―No. Tampoco Diggory. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana. Pero tranquila, no creo que Ron sea...

Pero no lo dijo. No se atrevía a decirlo. Y si no se atrevía sería porque una parte de él temía que en verdad lo fuese.

―Seguro que no ―dijo ella mientras sonreía.

Llegaron a la Sala Común y ella subió hasta su habitación, no sin antes recibir un cálido y reconfortante abrazo de su amigo. De su hermano. Subió a la habitación. Lavender se había ido después de que llegasen sus padres. E igualmente Parvati, junto a su hermana Padma. A decir verdad, muchos se habían ido ya, a causa de que era mejor que en el castillo hubiese un poco de calma. Se tumbó en la cama, sin desvestirse y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó. En vez de bajar directamente al Gran Comedor para desayunar prefirió ir a ver a Ron. En cuanto llegó, este ya estaba desayunando. Sin embargo, sobre la bandeja que había encima de sus piernas había un plato con varios trozos de carne cruda y sanguinolenta.

―Buenos días ―saludó él mientras le daba varios mordiscos a un trozo de carne. Nunca había sido precisamente educado en la mesa.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Me lo han traído esta mañana. La señora Pomfrey dice que me vendrá bien. A decir verdad está bueno. Te ofrecería, pero creo que no es de tu gusto. ¿Has desayunado ya?

Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama.

―A decir verdad... se me ha quitado el hambre.

Charlaron de banalidades, sin mencionar en ningún momento lo ocurrido hasta ahora. Ron, finalmente, se terminó la carne cruda.

―¿Qué haces hoy? ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo todo el día? ―sonrió.

―¿Quieres que me quede contigo todo el día?

Soltaron una carcajada.

―No, no quiero que estés encerrada todo el día. Sal fuera, ve a Harry y a Ginny. Y luego ven verme.

―Lo haré.

Y le dio un beso.

―¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

―Seguramente me pidan que ayude en la reconstrucción. Mucha gente se ha ido ya y ahora se necesitan todas las manos posibles. Ojalá pudieses venir.

―Pero no puedo. Ven a verme esta noche.

Se despidieron y Hermione salió de la Enfermería. Bajó hasta el Vestíbulo y se encontró con Harry.

―¿Cómo está Ron? ―Harry no había podido pasarse esta mañana para ver a su amigo y preguntarle cómo estaba.

―Pues ya come carne cruda. Aunque ya pensaba que lo haría. Es lo único que come Bill. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―Acompáñame.

Subieron por las escaleras. Las escaleras móviles habían sido detenidas. Únicamente estaban suspendidas aquellas que permitían el paso a los pisos superiores. El resto se habían derrumbado o estaban tan deterioradas que habían sido quitadas. Únicamente una escalera se movía por el aire, desplazada por un profesor. Llegaron hasta el cuarto piso y pasaron por un pasillo hasta entrar en una sala enorme, la Biblioteca.

―¿La Biblioteca? ―preguntó ella, incrédula.

―Todas las salas, aulas, dormitorios... tienen que ser arregladas y dispuestas al menos lo suficiente para el próximo curso. La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que te traiga aquí, que se necesitan buenas manos para recoger todos los libros.

Hermione sonrió. Entonces estudió la sala. Muchas de las altas estanterías estaban derrumbadas o habían sido destruidas, astilladas seguramente por acción de maldiciones o hechizos explosivos. Sobre el suelo estaba uno de los peores crímenes que una persona como Hermione podía considerar. Miles, cientos de miles de libros, desgarrados, con páginas arrugadas o simplemente restos de ellos así como millones de páginas sueltas. A pesar de que lo intentaba, no podía evitar pisar hojas a medida que caminaba. Llegaron al centro de la Biblioteca, donde Madame Pince daba órdenes mientras cargaba varios libros.

―Ah, me alegro de que venga más gente. Es un alivio que Minerva se preocupe por la Biblioteca, santuario de conocimiento. Id por allí y recoged todos los libros que podáis. Con cuidado, por favor. Apiladlos y dejadlos allí. En cuanto los artesanos vengan y reparen las estanterías, entonces ya los colocaremos. Tendremos que hacer registro de libros, por lo que nada de magia.

Hermione tragó saliva. La Biblioteca de Hogwarts contaba con un fondo inmenso de libros. Aquella iba a ser una tarea titánica. Caminó junto a Harry hasta llegar a una zona donde las estanterías estaban derrumbadas de tal forma que habían formado un espacio cerrado, lleno de libros. Ambos entraron y comenzaron a coger libros, asegurarse de que estaban en buen estado, apuntar nombre y autor y apilarlo en algún lugar. Lo bueno que tenía aquello era que al menos podían hablar.

―¿Qué has hecho estos días? ―preguntó Hermione.

Harry apuntaba el título de un libro hasta que la mirada se le perdió.

―Esta mañana, antes de que amaneciese... he ido a la Casa de los Gritos.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando, comprendiéndolo. Había ido a buscar el cadáver del profesor Snape.

―¿Lo has enterrado?

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba el libro sobre una pila y cogía otro, comprobándolo.

―Todavía no. Lo he amortajado. No sé si tendría familia. Algún tío o sobrinos... Por si alguien quiere reclamarlo. La profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que hay un Registro de Familias en el Ministerio y que comprobarán si tenía familia. Si no, le pediré a la profesora McGonagall que se entierre aquí.

Siguieron con su tarea. De repente, Hermione cogió un libro. Miró la portada y vio que era un libro sobre licantropía. Se sentó sobre una estantería que estaba tumbada en el suelo. Harry se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. También había visto la portada.

―No le pasará nada. Nos tendrá a nosotros. Y a su familia.

―Lo sé... pero no es justo. ¿Por qué él? ―entonces recordó algo que quería comentarle ―. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me contaste en sexto el plan de Greyback?

Harry estuvo callado por un momento. Sí, lo recordaba muy bien. Remus le había contado cómo Greyback quería crear un ejército que derrocase a los magos. Voldemort le había prometido que podría morder a cuantos quisiese, pero Harry sabía muy bien que Voldemort jamás toleraría una rebelión licantrópica así como la aplastaría inmediatamente. Pero ahora Voldemort no estaba.

―Sí, lo recuerdo.

―¿Crees que Ron se uniría a él?

―Claro que no. ¿Qué persona se uniría a alguien que lo único que le ha dado ha sido una terrible maldición?

Hermione lo miró.

―Hablas como si en verdad lo fuese.

―No quería decir eso. Si lo fuese, no se uniría a Greyback jamás.

―¿Y si por nuestra culpa, por cómo lo tratemos, por cómo lo tratará el mundo... lo hace?

Harry no dijo nada. Simplemente tomó una de sus manos para darle un silencioso ánimo mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho. Horas después salieron finalmente de la Biblioteca. Habían conseguido recoger muchos libros, dejar otros para ser reparados cuidadosamente por Madame Pince, colocar algunos muebles y limpiar el polvo. Harry se fue a ver a Ginny y Hermione tenía intención de ver a Ron. Pero antes de llegar a la Enfermería, se encontró con el señor Weasley en la entrada de la Enfermería.

―¿Señor Weasley?

―Hola, Hermione.

El señor Weasley tenía la mirada perdida. Hermione pudo ver que tenía un leve atisbo de ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. Tenía que preguntárselo y tenía que hacerlo ya.

―Señor Weasley... ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Sabe... sabe qué le pasa a Ron?

El señor Weasley la miró.

―Llevo aquí una hora, Hermione. Y no soy capaz de entrar ahí y decirle a mi hijo... decirle...

Hermione se arrodilló ante aquel hombre, aquel al que consideraba casi como a un segundo padre.

―¿Qué?

El señor Weasley rompió a llorar.

―Es un hombre lobo. Es un hombre lobo.

Hermione finalmente acabó por llorar. Llevaba tiempo guardándose las lágrimas. Abrazó al señor Weasley.

―No se preocupe. Yo se lo diré a Ron. Usted necesita descansar.

Se levantaron y el señor Weasley finalmente se marchó. Ella se secó las lágrimas y acabó por entrar en la Enfermería. Ron seguía tumbado en su cama, casi como lo había dejado por la mañana.

―Hola ―saludó él con una sonrisa que borró muy rápido. Hermione tenía síntomas de haber llorado ―. ¿Qué te pasa?

La joven se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo tomó de las manos.

―He hablado con tu padre.

Él comprendió enseguida.

―¿Y qué te ha dicho?

Estuvo en silencio un momento hasta que por fin habló.

―Me ha dicho lo que te pasa. Ron... eres un hombre lobo.

La noticia cayó como un peso para el muchacho. Se quedó mirando a Hermione, pero esta pudo ver en sus ojos que su mente estaba en otra parte.

―¿En serio?

Hermione asintió.

―No sé cómo, pero Greyback te infectó.

Ron bajó la mirada. Acto seguido, Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente. Pudo notar cómo las lágrimas mojaban el hombro sobre el que el muchacho estaba apoyado. Estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que Ron se quedó dormido y la Enfermera Pomfrey le dijo a Hermione, muy a su pesar, que tenía que irse. Hermione salió de la Enfermería. Caminó por un pasillo hasta que se detuvo un momento. Miró por una de las ventanas. A lo lejos, en la tumba de Dumbledore, pudo ver una figura negra junto a un cuerpo tumbado en el suelo. Había un fuego y pudo vislumbrar una cabeza con el cabello revuelto. Bajó corriendo hasta que llegó. Se trataba de Harry, quien se dio la vuelta al oírla llegar. Estaba serio.

―No hay familiares. Estaba sólo. Supongo que ahora ya no hay nada más que hacer. Creo que el mejor sitio para enterrarlo es aquí.

Hermione se puso a su lado mientras Harry depositaba mágicamente el cuerpo en una tumba de piedra construida al lado de la tumba de mármol. Talló el nombre del profesor Snape en una lápida y la depositó después de cerrar la tumba. Hermione, con un movimiento circular, hizo aparecer una corona de flores, igual que hizo la vez que estuvieron en Godric's Hollow, en la tumba de los padres de Harry. Después, pasó un brazo por el hombro de Harry y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, porque no había palabras. Tenía que ser así, en silencio. Quizás la única muestra de puro respeto que podían hacer en ese momento. Tras lo que les pareció una eternidad, se dispusieron a irse.

―Gracias por estar aquí ―confesó Harry ―. ¿Qué te pasa?

Por un momento Hermione lo había olvidado todo. Entonces se acordó.

―Es Ron... Es un hombre lobo.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Harry abrazó a Hermione y permanecieron así por un buen tiempo, bajo el oscuro cielo tachonado de estrellas. Hermione contempló la Luna, que en ese momento permanecía oculta y por primera vez temió a la Luna llena, la cual aún le faltaban días por aparecer. Pero desde ese momento la temió más que a ninguna otra cosa.


	4. El Ministro

**4**

**El Ministro**

―_Debió ser muy duro_

_Hermione miró a Skeeter. Claro que lo había sido, pero ella jamás lo entendería. Ella no había perdido a nadie en esta guerra._

―_Sí… Lo fue. Lo sigue siendo._

_La pluma seguía escribiendo a toda velocidad._

―_Hábleme del __Registro de Ataques de Licántropos_

―¿Y la poción de matalobos? ―preguntó Harry.

―Necesita tiempo para elaborarse. Empecé a prepararla en cuanto tuve la noticia de que el señor Weasley había sido atacado, pero para cuando sea Luna llena, aún faltará tiempo para que esté lista. Y Severus no tenía reservas de esa poción ―comentó Horace Slughorn.

―Severus no guardaba reservas de esa poción desde que Remus era profesor de la escuela ―dijo Minerva McGonagall con pesar.

Se encontraban todos, junto a Hermione, en la Oficina de la Directora. Estaba también Madame Pomfrey. La Luna llena estaba próxima y tenían que decidir qué hacer con Ron, que experimentaría una verdadera transformación, pues era imposible, como Slughorn había dicho, terminar a tiempo una poción de matalobos y en el Ministerio tampoco tenían reservas suficientes. Y San Mungo estaba desbordado a causa de repentinos ataques de hombres lobo antes y después de la guerra.

―¿Tú qué opinas, Hermione? ¿Hermione? ―preguntaba Harry.

Hermione tenía la mirada perdida en un punto de la Oficina. Apenas había estado escuchando todas las propuestas, incluso las más radicales, como encerrarlo en una mazmorra con una cadena atada a un tobillo.

―Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo escuchar seguir escuchando propuestas de cómo afrontar la transformación de un hombre en un licántropo sin ni siquiera tenerle a él en cuenta.

―Señorita Granger, lo hacemos por el bien del señor Weasley ―dijo el profesor Slughorn.

―Ron es una persona, no el animal con el que parece que estáis tratando aquí. Se merece saber vuestras opiniones. Ahora, si me disculpáis, voy a ir a verle y a preguntarle qué es lo que opina de todo esto.

Se levantó y se marchó de allí. Estaba muy enfadada. Desde el accidente, parte del mundo trataba a Ron como un enfermo que no supiese tomar sus propias decisiones. La otra parte lo consideraba un monstruo. Llegó por fin a la Enfermería, en absoluta tranquilidad. Ron estaba en una de las camas más alejadas. La luz de aquella mañana entraba por los ventanales, impactando sobre la figura del muchacho.

―Hola ―saludó ella y le dio un beso.

―¿Qué tal ha ido? ―sabía perfectamente que, a espaldas suyas, los demás decidían su destino.

Hermione suspiró.

―No hay poción de matalobos. Tendrás que pasar la transformación. Ahora estarán decidiendo qué hacer, si encerrarte aquí o en la Casa de los Gritos.

Ron iba a contestar, pero de repente apareció Harry. Hermione estaba tan enfadada, por los debates que había mantenido con McGonagall y los demás profesores, que no tenía ganas de hablar con él, por lo que decidió marcharse sin darle opción de hablar y haciendo caso omiso a su llamada. En cuanto cerró la puerta, ambos jóvenes se miraron.

―Déjala estar. Sólo está enfadada por todo lo que ocurre, pero no te preocupes. Decidáis lo que decidáis, será la mejor elección ―dijo Ron.

―Gracias, Ron. Venía a hablarte de eso. Ya hemos decidido qué hacer. Lo mejor será que permanezcas en el Castillo. No hemos podido hacer un estudio de la Casa de los Gritos tras la batalla, por lo que no sabemos si será completamente segura. Te llevaremos a una mazmorra.

Ron no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Seguramente ya estarían preparando las cadenas para atarlo y evitar que pueda escapar. Quería pensar que todo aquello era simplemente porque no había poción de matalobos, porque no había habido ningún hombre lobo viviendo en el castillo desde que Lupin era profesor. Quería pensar que la guerra había sido tan dura que nadie se había preocupado de hacer un poco de poción de matalobos para el pobre desgraciado que la necesitase. Lo único que quería pensar es que sólo iba a ser una vez.

―¿Sabes cuándo voy a salir de aquí? ―preguntó Ron.

―Quizás están esperando hasta tu primera transformación. Además, fuiste atacado hace unos días.

Ron bufó amargamente.

―Pero si ya estoy bien. Mi herida se ha curado... dentro de lo que cabe, es una herida maldita a fin de cuentas. Pero ya puedo andar y...

Pero se calló al ver a Harry, que no se atrevía a decir lo que ambos pensaban. Que todo el mundo temía que Ron se transformarse, o que huyese antes de la Luna llena.

―Lo siento ―se lamentó Harry.

Ron, por su parte, apartó la mirada y la dejó vagar por la ventana más cercana, que tenía varios dibujos. Finalmente, Harry se marchó. Bajó al patio de entrada, donde Hermione estaba sentada en un banco. Se acercó a ella y se sentó igualmente.

―¿Es que no vas a volver a hablarme?

―Él es tu amigo. Y lo tratas como...

―Voy a pedirle a McGonagall que deje a Ron abandonar la Enfermería.

Hermione miró a su amigo sin poder creer lo que decía.

―¿No crees que...?

―¿Qué huya? Es nuestro amigo y tu novio. No nos dejará. Ni tampoco a su familia. ¿Que si temo que vaya a atacar a alguien? No hay Luna llena hasta el lunes. Y ya hemos decidido qué hacer. Y Ron sabe qué va a pasar. Será duro para él. Y será duro para todos. Pero lo conseguiremos sobrellevar.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó. Tras eso, alegó que se iba a ver a Ron. Harry permaneció un buen rato allí sentado, no sin razón. Esperaba a alguien. Al final un hombre apareció caminando. Era un hombre alto, de tez morena. Llevaba un pendiente en una oreja y una túnica color malva con bordados.

―Hola, Kingsley.

―Harry.

Este se levantó y ambos caminaron por los terrenos.

―Siento mucho lo de Ron. Ha debido ser un golpe muy duro para todos, especialmente para Hermione.

―No quiere hablar de ello. Hermione fue quien instó a Ron a entrar en el Bosque. ¿Qué tal todo?

―Me gustaría tratar todos los temas posibles, Harry. Pero me es imposible. El cargo de Ministro es a tiempo completo. Y ya han surgido voces a favor de mi designación oficial. Quiero hablarte de dos cosas. La primera es sobre tu futuro profesional. La Oficina de Aurores tiene una plaza para ti en el Cuartel. Podrás ser auror.

Harry sonrió extasiado. Su sueño por fin iba a cumplirse. Sin embargo, Kingsley estaba serio.

―No obstante y la profesora McGonagall coincide conmigo... y con el sistema educativo, a decir verdad, es necesario que realices tus exámenes de ÉXTASIS para poder acceder al Cuartel. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que nadie en toda la historia de la Oficina de Aurores ha derrotado al mayor mago oscuro de la historia... creemos en el Ministerio que no es necesario que hagas esos exámenes, ya que a decir verdad en todo este tiempo has logrado hazañas y logros que no se enseñan en la escuela ni tampoco se evalúan en exámenes. Por ello, si así lo deseas, no es obligatorio que realices tu séptimo año. Por supuesto, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger también quedarán eximidos si así lo desean. Quería decírtelo porque la profesora McGonagall os llamará a los tres esta noche para comunicároslo.

―Vaya, es... alucinante. Gracias, Kingsley. Muchas gracias.

―No, Harry... Gracias ti. Ahora tenemos que hablar de otro asunto. Aún no hemos encontrado a Greyback.

Harry frunció el ceño. Desde el ataque, lo único que quería era encontrar a Greyback y llevarlo ante la justicia, no sólo por todas las muertes que habría provocado, sino por lo que le había hecho a Ron.

―¿Alguna pista?

―Seguramente haya abandonado el Bosque. Harry, te digo esto porque no quiero que te hagas el héroe. No quiero que busques a Greyback. Los aurores nos encargaremos de buscarlo.

―No tenía pensado ir a por él.

―Aunque no tengas esa idea, Harry. Sólo recuérdalo, ¿vale? Ron ya ha sido infectado. Buenos días, Harry.

Se dispuso a marcharse, pero al joven le vino otro asunto a la cabeza.

―¡Kingsley!

El Ministro se volvió.

―¿Sí?

―Quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿El Ministerio o San Mungo lleva un registro de personas atacadas por licántropos? ¿Se conoce al artífice en cada ataque?

Kingsley frunció el entrecejo, extrañado.

―San Mungo tiene un registro. Puede consultarse bajo previa autorización ministerial.

―¿Tú me darías esa autorización?

El hombre volvió a mirarlo extrañado. Entonces sacó un pergamino y le dio un golpecito con su varita.

―Aquí lo tienes. No sé qué estás tramando, pero no te metas en líos. Adiós, Harry.

―Adiós, Kingsley.

Tras marcharse el Ministro, Harry volvió corriendo al Castillo hasta encontrar a Hermione en la Enfermería.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó ella. Ron también estaba extrañado.

―Tienes que venir conmigo. A San Mungo. Ron, ojalá pudieses venir, pero aún estás débil. Vamos.

Tomó a Hermione de la mano y se despidió de su amigo. Llegaron a la chimenea de la Sala de los Profesores y Harry tiró un puñado de polvos Flu, gritando su destino.

―¡San Mungo!

Ambos entraron. Acto seguido aparecieron en medio de una sala concurrida de gente, con personas con mordeduras en brazos, pies o cuello.

―¿Puedo ayudarles? ―preguntó una mujer bajita y rechoncha.

―Quisiéramos ver un registro sobre ataques de hombres lobo ―dijo Harry ―. Tengo una autorización del Ministro de Magia.

―¿El Registro de Ataques de Licántropos? ―estudió la nota ―. Por aquí, por favor.

Llegaron hasta una amplia habitación con archivadores. La mujer golpeó en uno con su varita.

―Estos son todos los ataques de licántropos habidos hasta la fecha desde la fundación del hospital. Y aquí hay una lista de los licántropos conocidos. El Ministerio tiene otra lista. Los dejaré solos.

Harry comenzó a revisar documentos.

―Harry, ¿qué está pasando? ¿A qué hemos venido aquí?

―Hermione, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de Greyback? ¿Lo de su ejército?

Claro que lo recordaba muy bien. Sus aspiraciones para crear un ejército que destruyese a los magos.

―Sí. ¿Es que crees que Greyback está formando un ejército?

―¿No has visto lo de ahí fuera? Muchas personas están siendo mordidas. Y mira aquí. Todos estos hombres... estos licántropos han atacado a personas en los últimos años. Y mira su línea de evolución. Ellos mismos en su mayoría fueron mordidos por Greyback u otros licántropos.

―Harry, no puede ser...

―¿Y si lo fuera, Hermione? ¿Y si todo esto tuviese un motivo oculto? ¿Y si Greyback de verdad está creando un ejército para derrotarnos? Mira esto, no es normal que haya tantos ataques en tan poco tiempo.

―Pero...

―Sé que es muy precipitado... ¿Pero y si es verdad?

Aquella pregunta puso los pelos de punta a Hermione. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si la gente que acababa de ver hace un momento estaba infectada? Como si todo aquello fuese una conspiración, un intento de crear un grupo de ataque en el propio corazón del objetivo a neutralizar.


	5. La transformación

**5**

**La transformación**

―_Así que creían que Fenrir Greyback estaba creando un ejército, ¿no es así?_

―_No estoy obligada a responder a eso. Había ataques de licántropos, por supuesto, si es lo que quiere saber. San Mungo no daba abasto._

_La pluma a vuelapluma no paraba de escribir. La entrevista estaba siendo más larga de lo que esperaba._

―_¿No cree que la reacción de las autoridades, la del Ministro Shackelbolt en especial, fue tardía y poco eficiente?_

_Hermione bufó._

―_No voy a cuestionar la política de Kinglsey Shackelbolt con respecto a la invasión. ¿Tiene más preguntas?_

―_Sí. Querría saber cómo fue la transformación del señor Weasley, la primera. Y por supuesto saber qué pasó en Hogwarts tras ese momento._

Las lechuzas llegaban cada mañana trayendo el periódico. Hermione lo cogía fervientemente y leía de arriba abajo, pero no encontraba nada apenas relacionado con lo que se formaba en su mente. Únicamente llegaban noticias de ataques a personas, a las que habían mordido, pero nada más, ni siquiera noticias sobre rebeliones de licántropos. Como cada mañana, dejaba el periódico a un lado de la mesa y se concentraba en su desayuno mientras pensaba en Ron, en la única parte de su mente donde había sitio para Ron.

Entonces, apareció Harry. Se notaba que llevaba días sin dormir, a pesar de que en Hogwarts ya no quedaba tanta gente. El castillo estaba volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad y sus habitantes se reducían a los profesores y algunos pocos alumnos con sus familias, hasta que pudiesen retomar las riendas de sus vidas. Hermione se había quedado por Ron, pero ni mucho menos se había olvidado de sus padres. Hacía unos días pudo viajar a Australia a asegurarse de que sus padres estaban bien con las identidades que ella les había otorgado, las de Wendell y Monica Wilkins. Y afortunadamente les iba bien, por lo que Hermione decidió dejarlos allí una temporada, más aún ahora que conocía el malvado plan que Greyback posiblemente podría estar llevando a cabo.

―¿Has dormido algo? ―preguntó Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Hoy era el día. Por la noche habría Luna llena y Ron se convertiría por primera vez en hombre lobo. No habían encontrado ninguna poción de matalobos a tiempo y el muchacho se había resignado a lo inevitable. El tiempo que pasaba con Ron trataba que fuese lo más normal del mundo, pero no se explicaba cómo, siempre acababan hablando de su licantropía y terminaban por discutir, con Ron sin dirigirle la palabra y Hermione marchándose llorando.

―¿Has vuelto a llorar? ―preguntó Harry.

Hermione desvió la mirada. No quería afirmarlo, decirle que se pasaba las noches llorando, que temía por Ron, por él, por sus padres y por todas aquellas personas que le importaban. Y que nada estaba saliendo como ella quería.

―¿Has averiguado algo? ―preguntó Hermione.

Harry llevaba unos días yendo al Ministerio para hablar con Kingsley. Estaba al tanto de los ataques e incluso hizo saber al Ministro de sus sospechas hacia Greyback, pero Kingsley le había quitado peso al asunto. No creía posible una rebelión de licántropos ahora que el Señor Tenebroso había caído.

―No, pero sigo indagando. Creo que ahora tenemos que estar con Ron.

Finalmente, llegó la hora. Aún faltaba una hora para que el Sol se pusiese, pero había que tomar todas las precauciones posibles. La profesora McGonagall acompañó a Ron hasta las mazmorras del Castillo. Allí, Harry y Hermione lo esperaban. Los miró un momento pero prefirió entrar en la mazmorra. Allí se le ató a una pesada cadena de hierro y se cerró la puerta mágicamente. Al instante subieron al Vestíbulo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la gran puerta de entrada, ahogando el ruido de la lluvia que en ese momento caía. Acto seguido, alegó tener asuntos que tratar en su despacho.

―¿Quieres dar un paseo? ―preguntó Harry ―. Te vendrá bien para pensar en lo más mínimo en Ron.

Hermione aceptó, aunque no podía evitar pensar en su novio. Caminaron por los pasillos, que se iban oscureciendo. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar al cielo. La Luna llena estaba oculta entre las nubes. Al final, sus pasos los llevaron a la Torre de Astronomía, a la que subieron hasta llegar a lo más alto. El cielo negro estaba encapotado de estrellas. Había dejado de llover.

―Mira ―dijo Hermione.

Las negras nubes mostraron a la Luna llena en todo su esplendor. Hermione se abrazó debido al fuerte frío que soplaba. No dejaba de agudizar el oído por si oía algún aullido. Y entonces, minutos después de que la Luna se descubriese, lo oyó. Largo y profundo, el aullido de un lobo, que sonaba tan cercano y a la vez tan distante. Los dos estuvieron en silencio mientras Harry pasaba un brazo por el hombro de su amiga.

―Voy a bajar a las mazmorras ―dijo la joven mientras se disponía a salir.

Su mejor amigo la siguió.

―¿Pero qué dices? ¿Para qué quieres bajar? Mañana podrás ir a verle, pero ahora no es buena idea.

Pero Hermione no escuchaba a razones. Bajó hasta lo más profundo de las mazmorras, tras acceder por el Vestíbulo. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que la gran puerta de entrada estaba ligeramente abierta. En la mazmorra donde lo había encerrado, Ron ya debía ser un licántropo. Llegaron hasta la puerta de la mazmorra. El oscuro pasillo sólo iluminado por unas pobres antorchas estaba frío, tanto que los dos jóvenes podían ver su propia respiración. Pero lo que más los aterraba en ese momento eran los gruñidos entrecortados que se oían a través de la puerta. Hermione se acercó lentamente hasta estar delante, a pesar de que Harry le había pedido que no se acercara. Pegó su oído a la puerta, para intentar oír algo, pero inmediatamente se apartó, porque algo o alguien, y estaban seguros de que se trataba de Ron, acababa de golpear violentamente la pesada puerta de madera y hierro. Y la cadena de hierro estaba muy alejada de la puerta. Un golpe. Dos golpes. Al tercero se salieron algunos remaches y hierros y la madera comenzó a astillarse. A pesar de la imperante oscuridad, la pobre luminosidad permitió a Hermione vislumbrar unos sangrientos ojos que la miraban a través de una rendija.

―Hermione... apártate de la puerta ―pidió Harry mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a la puerta. Hermione lo miró.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? Se trata de Ron.

―Ese de ahí no es Ron. Apártate.

Hermione dudó al principio, hasta que su amigo optó por quitarla de en medio.

―_¡Desmaius!_

El rayo de luz roja penetró por las rendijas de la estropeada puerta. Se oyó un aullido lastimero y entonces se hizo el silencio. La puerta había dejado de sacudirse. Harry, por su parte, seguía con la varita levantada. Lentamente, pero con paso firme, caminó hasta la puerta. Se dispuso a pronunciar un nuevo hechizo, pero entonces se produjo un sonoro estruendo y la puerta se salió de sus goznes, golpeando al chico, que salió despedido hacia atrás y se dio contra la pared de piedra, cayendo inconsciente.

Hermione, asustada, retrocedió sin dejar de mirar a donde estaba la puerta. Entonces, finalmente, salió. Era alto, muy alto, como si la propia altura de Ron se hubiese incrementado. Y era imponente, pues tenía piernas y brazos fuertes. Su pelaje era marrón muy claro, casi rojizo. Y cada hebra, a causa de la luz que impactaba en ellas, parecía arder como el fuego. Entonces lo miró a la cara. Sus ojos habían pasado del azul cielo al rojo, tanto que parecían inyectados en sangre. Su boca era un gran conjunto de colmillos que babeaban. Miró por un momento a la joven y entonces gruñó, mostrando todos los dientes y colmillos. Hermione se percató de que no tenía salida, ya que se había retirado hacia una esquina del pasillo. Y Ron era tan grande que abarcaba una gran parte, por lo que la impedía escapar. Tanteó su bolsillo hasta dar con su varita.

―Ron... Ron, soy yo. Soy Hermione ―dijo, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la bestia. Pero esta se abalanzó contra ella, dispuesta a morderla.

Todo ocurrió en un segundo. El hechizo explosivo impactó en uno de sus hombros y parte de la cara. El lobo aulló de manera lastimera mientras se apartaba. A Hermione le llegó un profundo olor a pelo quemado. Corrió hasta Harry, aprovechando que Ron se había apartado.

―_Enervate_

El joven despertó, quejándose de dolor.

―Her-Hermione... ¿qué pasa?

―Harry, ha salido de la mazmorra.

Los dos miraron al frente. Ron se había puesto de pie de nuevo. Parte de su cara estaba quemada. Gruñía sonoramente y en su mirada se veía que estaba profundamente furioso. Se abalanzó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue Harry quien gritó un hechizo.

―_¡Protego!_

Un invisible escudo los protegió. Ron cayó sobre ellos, pero una fuerza invisible lo detuvo, haciéndolo caer a un lado.

―¡Rápido, vámonos!

Subieron rápidamente por las escaleras hasta el Vestíbulo. Entonces aparecieron la directora McGonagall y los profesores Slughorn, Flitwick y Sprout, todos portando sus varitas.

―¿Qué sucede, Potter? ―preguntó la directora.

―Ron se ha escapado ―dijo mientras cerraba la puerta ―. Nos ha atacado.

―Sabía que no era buena idea tenerlo aquí ―comentó Slughorn ― ¿Quién ha dejado la puerta abierta?

Todos se percataron al fin de que la puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Entonces oyeron varios aullidos. En lo alto de las escaleras aparecieron dos licántropos, dos más que venían del Gran Comedor y otros dos apostados en las balaustradas. Todos gruñían y los miraban fervientemente.

Por último, por la puerta de entrada, apareció otro. Era alto, mucho más alto que cualquiera de los otros o de Ron. Tenía el pelaje negro, tan negro como la más oscura noche, y sus ojos eran ambarinos. Llevaba puestos lo que debían ser los harapos de una túnica negra.

―Greyback ―dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Harry no sabía cómo la profesora podía saber eso, pero al ver al hombre lobo, una parte de Harry se dio cuenta de que en verdad era él. Seguía apoyado contra la puerta, haciendo presión. Al otro lado, Ron golpeaba para poder salir. Greyback aulló ampliamente, secundado por los demás licántropos y por Ron desde el otro lado de la puerta. Entonces, el mortífago se abalanzó contra Harry y lo agarró por el cuello. Lo estaba ahogando.

―¡No! ―gritó McGonagall.

Ejecutó una serie de hechizos, pero estos golpeaban en la piel de Greyback sin producir ningún daño. El lobo tiró a Harry con todas sus fuerzas contra una columna. Nuevamente, el muchacho cayó inconsciente. Entonces, Greyback descargó un puño contra la puerta, astillándola y dejando salir a Ron. El resto de licántropos rodearon al grupo. Estos, con las varitas alzadas, sabían que no iba a ser difícil salir de aquello. Los licántropos querían lanzarse contra ellos y devorarlos, pero Greyback parecía imponer su autoridad. Únicamente dio una orden y uno de los licántropos se abalanzó contra Slughorn, mordiéndole en el cuello y arrancándole parte de él.

Tras eso, todos los licántropos, incluido Ron, se marcharon. Filius y Pomona corrieron a socorrer a Horace, pero este temblaba frenéticamente y respiraba de manera entrecortada, hasta que sus espasmódicos movimientos se detuvieron y su respiración desapareció. Estaba muerto. Hermione estaba arrodillada, sollozando mientras contemplaba el cadáver del profesor de Pociones. Flitwick le cerró los ojos mientras Sprout consolaba a la joven. Por su parte, McGonagall hizo levitar a Harry y lo llevó a la Enfermería. A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó. Hermione estaba sentada al borde de su cama. En su rostro había vestigios de haber estado llorando toda la noche.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Ron? ― Lo último que recordaba era a Greyback lanzándolo contra una columna.

La joven bajó la mirada.

―Ron se ha ido con Greyback. No sabemos nada de él. El profesor Slughorn... ha muerto.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía.

―Pero... ¿por qué?

―¿Qué crees tú, Harry? ¿No crees acaso que sea porque Greyback verdaderamente esté creando un ejército? ¿Por qué matar a Slughorn? Lo único que me viene a la mente es que él era la única persona en Hogwarts capaz de hacer la poción de matalobos.


	6. San Mungo

**6**

**San Mungo**

_―De modo que su novio escapó. ¿Por qué cree que lo hizo?_

_―No lo sé. La verdad, no lo sé. Supongo que… por su naturaleza._

_―Se ha estudiado largo y tendido la actitud de los hombres lobo. Pero nunca se ha podido demostrar nada. Dígame, ¿qué pasó después de lo ocurrido aquella noche?_

_Hermione trató de hacer memoria. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza una barbaridad. La pluma a vuelapluma no hacía nada por mitigar ese dolor mientras Hermione rememoraba aquellos miserables días._

El sol estaba en lo más alto aquel día. Los asistentes al funeral fueron únicamente los habitantes de Hogwarts. El cuerpo de Horace Slughorn estaba siendo devorado por las llamas, como petición suya. Tras terminar, las cenizas fueron arrojadas al Lago. Una vez finalizado el funeral, los asistentes se desperdigaron. Hermione y Harry caminaron por los terrenos del colegio.

―¿Se sabe algo de Ron? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Nada. No se han visto partidas de licántropos por las zonas de alrededor. Nadie ha visto nada.

―¿Qué tal te encuentras, por cierto? Perdona que no te haya preguntado pero es que…

―No importa, Hermione. Sé por lo que estás pasando. Yo también estoy preocupado por Ron. Y estoy bien, no te preocupes.

―¿Dónde estará? ―llegaron hasta el límite del Bosque Prohibido. Entonces, Hermione vio algo sujetado a una rama, un jirón de una prenda. Era de un suéter rojo ―. Esto es del suéter de Ron. ¿Crees que estará en el Bosque Prohibido?

―Es una posibilidad. Pronto iba a hacerse de día, así que es normal que los licántropos quisiesen descansar después de la transformación.

―Entonces, deben de estar todos dentro del bosque. Deberíamos ir a comprobarlo.

―Hermione, puede ser peligroso. Debemos avisar a McGonagall y a los demás profesores.

―Harry, podrían marcharse en cualquier momento. ¿Crees que de verdad estarían aquí? No, en cuanto recuperen fuerzas se irán.

Harry la miró un momento, sopesando la situación. Para nada deseaba entrar en el Bosque Prohibido, pero reconocía que Hermione tenía razón. En cualquier momento Greyback y los demás podrían marcharse. Y con ellos llevarse a Ron. Por un momento se dio cuenta de que era él quien pensaba racionalmente y Hermione la que estaba siguiendo un impulso y no al revés, como había pasado todos estos años.

―Está bien, entraremos. Pero al menor problema, nos marchamos.

―De acuerdo.

Sacaron sus varitas y entraron en el Bosque. A decir verdad era una locura, pues el Bosque Prohibido era enorme y no sabían dónde podrían estar Ron y los demás licántropos, pero enseguida encontraron huellas que los llevaron por el buen camino. Finalmente, llegaron a un claro donde una hoguera crepitaba. Alrededor había varios hombres, cubiertos con pieles mientras se calentaban. Algunos comían trozos de carne cruda. A un lado, fuera del círculo, vieron a Ron, desnudo e inconsciente. Se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y escucharon la conversación.

―Y dime, Fenrir, ¿a qué se debe que Slughorn haya tenido que morir? ―preguntó uno de los licántropos, con una larga barba y muy sucio.

―Es simple. Sin su profesor de Pociones, Hogwarts no podrá producir Poción de Matalobos para sí. Y San Mungo está muy ocupada dando sus reservas a los recién infectados… Aunque no por mucho tiempo ―explicó Greyback.

―¿Qué estás tramando? ―preguntó otro licántropo.

―Nuestro próximo ataque será en San Mungo. Ya lo veréis. Pero ahora descansad, hermanos, pronto habrá tiempo para ponernos en marcha.

―¿Y qué haremos con ese? ¿Nos lo llevaremos? ―quiso saber otro de los licántropos mientras miraba con desprecio a Ron.

―Sí, todavía está verde. No sería más que una carga.

―Yo me ocuparé personalmente de él, idiotas. Será un buen soldado ―ninguno de los licántropos dijo nada, pero miraba con desconfianza, tanto a Greyback como a Ron. Pero obviamente parecían no querer hacer nada, pues Greyback a fin de cuentas seguía siendo el licántropo más grande de todos los que había allí ―. Muy bien, apestosos, es hora de cazar. Lowell, tú te quedas para hacer la guardia y vigilar a ese. Como le hagas algo…

Lowell no dijo nada. Se quedó frente a la hoguera mientras los demás licántropos se marchaban.

―Ahora, Hermione, podemos deshacernos de ese y llevarnos a Ron.

Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces. Corrieron hasta el licántropo y los dos, a la vez, gritaron sus hechizos aturdidores. Rápidamente, mientras Harry cubría con su túnica a Ron, Hermione lo alzó con su varita y lo llevaron de vuelta al castillo. Minutos después, estaban los tres en la Enfermería. Entonces, Amos Diggory, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Rolf Scamander y los señores Weasley entraron también en la sala, acompañados de la directora McGonagall. Ron estaba todavía inconsciente.

―Confío en que sepan que han cometido una gran imprudencia, señores ―dijo Minerva.

―Directora, teníamos poco tiempo. Pero todo ha salido bien ―comentó Hermione, defendida por Harry.

―No dudo de que vuestras intenciones eran buenas, chicos. Y os agradezco enormemente que me hayáis devuelto a Ron, pero Minerva tiene razón, ha sido una gran imprudencia lo que habéis hecho. Podrían haberos mordido a vosotros también ―dijo la señora Weasley.

Hermione y Harry bajaron la mirada, avergonzados.

―Hemos puesto aurores en los terrenos y en las entradas al castillo, así como en los pasadizos. Debemos evitar ante todo que Greyback y sus licántropos entren de nuevo en la escuela. No queremos otra muerte como la de Horace ―comentó Kingsley.

Entonces, una varita se iluminó en las mentes de Harry y Hermione.

―Es verdad, se lo hemos oído decir a Greyback, planean atacar San Mungo. Me imagino que para destruir las reservas de Poción de Matalobos que halla en el hospital ―contó Hermione.

―Si Greyback tiene planeado llevar a cabo esa acción, es muy probable que también aproveche para morder a personas inocentes. Podría producirse una masacre ―explicó Amos ―. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―Mandaré a todos lo aurores posibles a San Mungo. Mientras tanto, aquí debéis manteneros alerta ―explicó Kingsley.

El ministro, acompañado de Amos, se marchó. Rolf Scamander se quedó. Minerva también acompañó al Ministro y los señores Weasley se quedaron cerca de Ron.

―Rolf, ¿ocurre algo? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Tenéis que relatarme lo sucedido antes, Hermione. El Ministro ya ha enviado una partida de aurores al claro donde están los licántropos, aunque no dudan de que se hayan marchado a otra parte. Peinarán los alrededores por si los encuentran.

Hermione y Harry contaron su historia a Rolf. Cuando acabaron, Harry alegó marcharse para ir a ver a Ginny. Los señores Weasley también tuvieron que marcharse, de modo que sólo quedaron Rolf y Hermione.

―¿Quieres… ir a dar una vuelta? ―preguntó Rolf.

―Vale. ¿No tienes que volver con Amos?

―No hasta que me avise. Bueno… ¿nos vamos?

Hermione asintió y los dos caminaron por los pasillos del colegio. A decir verdad, la joven se sentía extraña, paseando junto a ese chico que apenas acababa de conocer mientras Ron estaba en la Enfermería, todavía inconsciente. Es con él con quien debería estar, no con ese chico.

―Rolf, yo… Lo siento. Debo estar con Ron.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Días después, Kingsley apareció junto a Amos, Rolf y la directora McGonagall. Los cuatro parecían visiblemente preocupados. A decir verdad, todos estaban muy preocupados esa noche, pues de nuevo era Luna llena. Por suerte, los medimagos de San Mungo pudieron enviarles una Poción de Matalobos a tiempo.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Nos han avisado de San Mungo. Greyback y sus licántropos lo están atacando ―contó Kingsley.

―Rolf, nos vamos al Ministerio ahora ―ordenó Amos a Rolf. Este obedeció y se marchó. Kingsley, por su parte, hizo lo mismo.

Harry y Hermione se miraron un momento mientras la directora se marchaba.

―Deberíamos ir ―dijo Harry.

―Harry, no. Podría ser peligroso.

―¿Y si tengo razón? ¿Y si Greyback está creando un ejército? Ha matado a Slughorn, quiere destruir las reservas de Poción de Matalobos que hay en San Mungo… Tenemos que acabar con él, Hermione.

La joven se quedó pensativa. Entonces decidió hacer caso a Harry. A fin de cuentas, él sí que la había apoyado días antes cuando decidieron entrar en el Bosque Prohibido. Así pues, salieron a hurtadillas del castillo y, al instante, aparecieron en San Mungo. La situación allí era de auténtica masacre. Había sangre por todas partes y varios cadáveres por el suelo. Únicamente pudieron ver a un solo licántropo que mordía a una enfermera.

―¡_Expulso_! ―gritó Harry. El licántropo fue lanzado contra una pared, cayendo inconsciente.

Tras eso, los dos inspeccionaron los pasillos. Allá donde fuesen no veían más que gente herida o huyendo. Aurores, medimagos, enfermeros y enfermeras, visitantes… De vez en cuando veían a algún licántropo aparecer, pero no les dio tiempo a neutralizarlo. Incluso se habían desatado varios incendios Entonces lo vieron. Greyback salía de una gran sala, llena de pociones. El suelo estaba lleno de cristales y sus contenidos se mezclaban. Habían llegado tarde. Greyback había destruido las reservas de Poción de Matalobos.

Entonces reparó en los dos jóvenes. Rugió y se lanzó contra ellos. Kingsley apareció ante ellos y apuntó a Greyback con su varita, lanzándole un hechizo aturdidor, pero no sirvió de nada. El enorme licántropo lo derribó y le desgarró el cuello.

―Harry… Tenemos que irnos de aquí… ¡Ahora!

Tomó a su amigo por la muñeca y se desapareció. Al instante llegaron a los límites de Hogwarts y entraron en sus terrenos. Minutos después estaban en el despacho de la directora, quien parecía muy furiosa.

―No me lo puedo creer. Se internan hace días en el Bosque Prohibido, con peligro de ser atacados por licántropos. Y ahora van a San Mungo, donde saben que está siendo atacado por licántropos. ¿Es que no aprenden?

―Directora, teníamos que ir. Ahora está claro que Greyback está creando un ejército ―dijo Harry.

―Ya hemos hablado de sus teorías, Potter. Y ya se lo he dicho. Es absurdo. Greyback se apoyaba en Quien Usted Sabe para crear su ejército. Ahora él no está. Fin del asunto.

―Pero directora, Greyback ordenó matar a Slughorn. Ha destruido las reservas de Poción de Matalobos y sus licántropos han mordido a decenas de personas… Todo ello en San Mungo, en pleno centro de Londres.

―Señorita Granger, ahora mismo estamos en medio de una crisis. Y no tiene nada que ver por el hecho de que Fenrir Greyback esté creando un ejército.

―Kingsley ha sido mordido ―soltó Harry, de repente.

Minerva se quedó sorprendida.

―¿Sabemos algo más? ―quiso saber Hermione.

―Las noticias llegan a cuentagotas. Los pocos aurores que quedaban en el Ministerios han acordonado la zona, junto a los agentes del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y los aurores que estaban aquí, protegiendo la escuela.

―¿Cuántos aurores quedan en el Ministerio? ―quiso saber Harry.

―De momento… Muy pocos ―admitió la directora.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Los aurores eran la principal defensa del Ministerio. Si eran poco, la comunidad mágica estaba indefensa. No sólo por la ingente cantidad de licántropos que estaban surgiendo, sino porque todavía había partidarios de Voldemort sueltos por ahí.

―¿Y qué podemos hacer? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Ustedes dos nada. Bueno, podrían ir a ver al señor Weasley. Despertó hace poco.

Hermione y Harry se miraron avergonzados, de modo que se despidieron de la directora y fueron a la Enfermería. Allí estaba Ron. Hermione se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó, pero Ron comenzó a llorar, profundamente avergonzado por los acontecimientos recientemente sucedidos. Los tres amigos no dijeron nada, simplemente se limitaron a permanecer juntos, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.


	7. Epidemia

**7**

**Epidemia**

—_¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Rita Skeeter mientras la pluma no paraba de escribir por sí sola._

—_Esperamos._

—_¿A la epidemia?_

_Hermione asintió con la cabeza._

—_Esos tiempos fueron de verdadera campaña contra el Ministerio y sus métodos de actuar. ¿Es verdad que los muggles se vieron involucrados?_

—_Los muggles sigue involucrados, Rita._

—_Está bien. Cuéntame cómo fueron esos días._

Las noticias llegaban a cuentagotas. Era de esperar que llegada la próxima Luna llena, San Mungo mostrase el resultado de lo acontecido la anterior Luna, de modo que el Ministerio acabó por sitiar el edificio, a la espera. Sin embargo, ninguna de las previsiones estaba a la altura de lo que al final ocurrió esa noche. Decenas, tal vez cientos de licántropos, salieron a la noche de Londres, mordiendo a todo ser viviente que estaba a su paso. El ataque había sido imposible de contener en todos los sentidos, incluso a la hora de evitar que los muggles lo descubriesen. Hermione, por lo menos, se alegró de haber dejado a sus padres en Australia.

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts había un clima de preocupación. Las noticias que llegaban desde Londres inquietaban a todos por igual, a pesar de que la directora y los profesores se afanaban porque todo transcurriese con normalidad dentro del castillo. Aun así, a nadie pasaron desapercibidas las medidas mágicas de seguridad que aplicaron en torno al colegio. Además, saber que estaban cerca de un licántropo no ayudaba a calmar los ánimos. Más de una vez, algunos alumnos le habían increpado que los de su calaña podrían haber mordido a algún familiar. Sin embargo, Ron hacía caso omiso de aquellos ataques. Él no había elegido aquella situación. La directora, además, le había dado total libertad de movimientos, de modo que podía pasar más tiempo con Hermione.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para los buenos momentos, pues las noticias que llegaban de Londres cada vez eran más preocupantes. Se hablaba de que cada día había cientos de mordeduras. Los licántropos más veteranos, los que pertenecían al grupo de Greyback, mordían incluso sin Luna llena, de modo que las infecciones cada vez eran mayores. Kingsley, ante el hecho de que los muggles ya habían visto a cientos de licántropos por las calles de Londres, informó al Ministro, quien a su vez movilizó al ejército, quien trabajó en estrecha colaboración con los aurores y agentes del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Habían empezado a evacuar a las personas que todavía no habían sido infectadas, así como a cerrar los accesos a la ciudad.

―¿Por qué no tenemos un ejército? ―preguntó Hermione a Ron.

―Hubo un tiempo en que sí que lo tuvimos, pero el Ministerio considero que un ejército mágico llamaría demasiado la atención, aparte de que a la larga podría suponer un importante foco de poder que podría volverse contra él. Por ello abolió el ejército y creó el cuerpo de Aurores, más reducido pero más controlable. Después fueron apareciendo los distintos grupos de campo de cada uno de los Departamentos, pero esa gente no tiene instrucción de combate.

―¿Y no pensaron en situaciones como esta?

―El mundo mágico jamás se ha visto envuelto en una gran guerra, Hermione. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial hubo un grupo de magos que fue a ayudar a los muggles de forma clandestina, pero eso es todo. Normalmente los conflictos, como el de Quien Tú Sabes, son muy reducidos. En caso de ser un conflicto mayor, no queda más remedio que avisar a los muggles. A decir verdad, según nos contó Harry, Cornelius Fudge avisó al Primer Ministro muggle durante la última guerra. Y lo mismo hizo RufusScrimgeour.

Hermione asintió. Era un alivio contar con la ayuda de los muggles, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podrían aguantar esa situación. La próxima Luna llena estaba ya muy cerca. Además, cada día veían como decenas de personas llegaban a la escuela, huyendo del terror del sur. Al principio eran las familias de los alumnos, pero cada día iban llegando más y más personas. En un principio, la directora acondicionó los terrenos, donde la gente pudo construir sus cabañas, pues el castillo estaba reservado a los alumnos, sus familias y el personal del colegio. Sin embargo, la ingente cantidad de refugiados hizo que tuviesen que quedarse en Hogsmeade, de modo que los profesores se afanaron por protegerlo mágicamente.

Y entonces, un buen día dejaron de llegar noticias. Por un tiempo la directora no quiso establecer contacto, pero al final tuvo que ceder a la presión popular y enviar a gente para que averiguase qué estaba pasando. Los primeros en marchar jamás regresaron, de modo que la directora solicitó nuevos voluntarios para ir. Harry, Ron y Hermione se ofrecieron para esa tarea. A pesar de las reticencias que mostraron algunos, como los Weasley, finalmente aceptaron. Al rato, los tres estaban preparados para marcharse. Se desaparecieron para aparecer en un pequeño descampado, totalmente desierto. Habían decidido no avisar a los muggles, ya que aquella era una misión puramente mágica.

Salieron del descampado y caminaron hasta el barrio más cercano. Las calles estaban desiertas debido a la evacuación, de modo que si llegasen a encontrarse con alguien, por la fuerza tendría que ser un licántropo. Efectivamente, el primero no se hizo de rogar. Se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad que caminaba medio desnuda y totalmente confundida. En cuanto reparó en ellos comenzó a llamarlos, desesperada.

Los tres se acercaron a ella de forma cautelosa, pues podría tratarse de una trampa. Cuando llegaron, vieron que la mujer tenía una herida de mordedura en el brazo. Miraba de manera extraña a las varitas, por lo que los tres jóvenes dedujeron que la mujer no era una bruja sino una muggle, una ciudadana de Londres que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con un licántropo y ser mordida. Hermione le aplicó unas gotas de díctamo que lograron cerrar la herida y calmar los nervios de aquella mujer.

—¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

—Hemos venido a inspeccionar la zona —dijo Harry.

—¿Vosotros tres? Pero si sois unos adolescentes. ¿Dónde está el ejército?

—Oiga, no estamos con el ejército, ¿de acuerdo? Pero podemos sacarla de aquí, no se preocupe —comentó Ron.

—Mi hijo... Está con mi marido, ellos también han sido mordidos.

Aquello se estaba volviendo más complicado, aparte de que empezaron a escuchar ruidos que venían de casas adyacentes.

—¿Hay alguien más con usted? —quiso saber Hermione.

—No... no que yo sepa.

Los tres mantuvieron sus varitas en ristre. Los visitantes indeseados no se hicieron esperar. Eran todos humanos, apareciendo al final de las calles o por los tejados de algunos edificios, pero quedaba claro que eran licántropos del grupo de Greyback. El mismo Greyback caminaba hasta ellos.

—Así que el famoso grupo ha venido a... ¿qué? ¿A rescatar a la gente? Esta gente es ahora nuestra familia, tanto como nosotros somos la suya... ¿Verdad? —dijo mientras tomaba a la mujer por los hombros. Ella asintió asustada —. Nosotros cuidaremos de Frank, su hijo, y de Tom, su marido. Y de ella. ¿Qué haréis vosotros?

—Nos la llevaremos —dijo Harry, desafiante.

—Respuesta equivocada, Potter.

Dio un grito, algo parecido a un aullido y todos los licántropos que allí había se lanzaron contra ellos. Los tres jóvenes lanzaron hechizos y crearon escudos protectores, pero los licántropos acabaron por rodearlos.

—¡Así no lograremos nada! ¡Marchémonos! —gritó Harry.

Hermione tuvo tiempo de agarrarlos a los dos y desaparecerse en otro punto de la ciudad. Allí al menos no había nadie a la vista. Caminaron por las calles hasta que se toparon con un grupo de militares. Al instante, todos aquellos hombres y mujeres los apuntaron con pistolas y ametralladoras.

—¿Quiénes sois? —preguntó uno de ellos, el que parecía ser de más alto rango.

—Teniente, mire, tienen esas cosas que vimos en la base.

—Tienes razón, ¿sois brujos?

—Sí, lo somos —dijo Hermione.

—¿Y qué hacéis aquí? ¿Os han mordido?

—Venimos en misión de reconocimiento, no vamos a entorpecer su trabajo —aseguró Harry.

De repente oyeron más aullidos, licántropos que llegaban corriendo desde el final de las calles.

—¡Retirada, retirada! —gritó el teniente.

Los soldados se subieron a sus vehículos y obligaron a los tres jóvenes a ir con ellos. Al final de una las calles comenzaron a llegar decenas de licántropos. Los soldados disparaban contra ellos, pero no paraban de llegar más. Por cada uno que caía llegaban dos más. Finalmente llegaron hasta la base de los soldados, la cual formaba parte de una red que sitiaba toda la ciudad. Los licántropos hacía un rato que los habían dejado de perseguir.

—¡Señor! —llamó el teniente a otro hombre, al parecer de más rango que él —. Hemos tenido que huir, nos superaban en número.

—Si esto sigue así pronto tendremos que huir todos —dijo aquel militar.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Quiénes son estos? —quiso saber al ver a los tres jóvenes.

—Son brujos, señor, estaban en misión de reconocimiento en la zona.

El militar bufó.

—Ya tenemos bastante sin que ustedes metan las narices, ¿de acuerdo?

De repente se oyó una sirena.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—Se avecina otro ataque —dijo el teniente y se marchó, posiblemente para tomar posición o para dar órdenes a sus subordinados.

Los tres chicos, por su parte, corrieron a ponerse a cubierto. El ataque había empezado ya y decenas, tal vez cientos de licántropos se abalanzaban contra las empalizadas. Entre los gritos podía oírse una sola palabra:

—¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!

—¡Nos superan en número!

—¡Corred!

Los tres jóvenes consiguieron escapar a duras penas del campamento. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados se volvieron para contemplar el panorama. La base estaba ardiendo y podían oír gritos desesperados mezclados con aullidos. Cuando no pudieron seguir viendo más, se desaparecieron. En cuanto llegaron a Hogwarts, por las radios mágicas ya estaban anunciando el estado de sitio y aconsejando a la gente no salir de sus casas.


	8. Vivir o morir

**8**

**Vivir o morir**

_—En vista de que ya había una epidemia, ¿cuáles fueron los protocolos que se siguieron en la escuela?_

_—¿Se refiere a cómo sobrevivimos?_

_—Trataba de que todo sonase un poco más técnico, querida._

_—Tu pluma se encarga de que todo suene más técnico, Rita. No me hagas reír, por favor._

_Rita bajó la cabeza mientras sonreía._

_—Está bien. Está bien. Por favor, cuéntame cómo sobreviviste nada más empezar la epidemia. Pero por favor, cuéntame qué pasó esa noche, especialmente eso._

Pasaron meses sin que apenas tuviesen noticias del exterior. Hogwarts había sido fortificado, construyéndose un muro tan alto que nadie, ni licántropo ni humano podría atravesarlo. La gente que se quedó en el interior, pues ya no se permitió entrar a nadie más, se dividió por tareas. Los terrenos fueron cultivados o dedicados a las ganadería, igualmente que los Invernaderos. Aunque la gente se afanaba por trabajar y mantenerse con vida, casi todas las semanas se oía decir que alguien había fallecido, que se había ido a dormir y que simplemente ya no despertaban.

Las noticias del exterior llegaban a cuentagotas. Harry y Ron se habían convertido en exploradores y de vez en cuando salían más allá de los muros del castillo a rastrear la zona. En ocasiones viajaban tan lejos que estaban días, inclusos semanas, sin aparecer, de modo que Hermione y Ginny siempre se quedaban preocupadas. Aunque gracias a sus viajes y a los de todas aquellas personas que también arriesgaban sus vidas, podían tener alguna que otra noticia del exterior. Por ejemplo, la de que el gobierno muggle había huido al continente ante la imposibilidad de haer frente a los licántropos, que no se sabía nada del Ministerio, que algunas grandes ciudades habían sido atacadas y que Gran Bretaña estaba sitiada por los demás países europeos y por Estados Unidos para que nada saliese de su interior.

Sin embargo, la situación dentro de Hogwarts también se había vuelto inestable. En el caos de la huida de la gente hacia allí, llegó gente que ya había sido mordida. Por ello, aunque fueron acogidos, se les sometió a un trato especial. Aprendieron a vivir con su maldición, pero mucha gente en el castillo no toleraba la situación, de modo que de vez en cuando se producían ataques, en muchos de los cuales Ron también era la víctima. El aguantaba todo eso de manera estoica, pero Hermione veía en sus ojos que su paciencia tenía un límite, casi tanto como en el caso de los habitantes de Hogwarts.

Una mañana, Harry y Ron se encontraban a varios kilómetros del castillo, rastreando un pueblo cercano.

—¿Ayer hubo otro ataque? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, una niña. No tiene la culpa de que la hayan mordido, pero eso no parece importarle a esos malnacidos.

Siguieron buscando entre las casas, hasta que oyeron ruidos de pisadas.

—¿Has oído eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Podría ser un animal.

—Si, un animal bastante grande. Estáte alerta.

Con sus varitas en ristre se mantuvieron en posición de ataque, dando pequeños pasos. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues dos licántropos aparecieron de repente. A pesar de ser de día, habían aprendido a transformarse. Corrieron hacia ellos.

—¡Separémonos! —gritó Ron.

Harry corrió por una calle mientras que Ron hizo lo propio por otra. Los dos licántropos se separaron, persiguiendo cada uno a cada mago. Ron consiguió llegar hasta un bosque cercano, lanzando de vez en cuando maldiciones hasta que una impactó en su perseguidor, que cayó muerto. En cuanto se acercó a él, el licántropo se transformó de nuevo en humano, dejando ver que era una mujer.

Se dispuso a irse, pero un nuevo licántropo salió de entre unos arbustos, derribándolo y golpeándole la cabeza contra una piedra y haciéndole perder la conciencia. Minutos después se levantó, dolorido. Estaba todavía en el bosque, pero había alguien más con él. Fenrir Greyback. Buscó rápidamente su varita pero no la encontró.

—¿Buscas esto? —preguntó Greyback sosteniendo la varita de Ron.

—Devuélvemela.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me asesines? No soy tan estúpido Ron.

Lo llamaba Ron y no Weasley. Evidentemente quería algo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar. Sólo hablar. Han pasado ya unos cuantos meses desde que te mordí. Dime, ¿qué tal estás?

—¿Que qué tal estoy? ¿Vienes aquí a preguntarme qué tal estoy? Estoy bien, tan sólo deseando matarte con mis propias manos.

Fenrir se levantó del tocón en el que estaba sentado y se acercó a él.

—Oh, sí, sé que lo estás deseando. ¿Lo ves, Ron? No es tan difícil. Acepta tu condición. Tan sólo tienes que desearlo, querer matar a alguien. Deja que entre en ti.

—Jamás me convertiré en eso.

—Pero si ya lo eres. Tan sólo tienes que dar el paso. Abandona tu condición humana. Asciende a tu condición de licántropo. Únete a nosotros.

—¡¿Ron?!

Greyback se dio la vuelta y miró entre los árboles.

—Vaya, es Potter. Muy bien, piensa en lo que te he dicho. Además, esa gente con la que vives no te aceptará eternamente. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Ron.

Le devolvió la varita y desapareció como una columna de humo negro. Harry apareció enseguida.

—¡Ron! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, creo que sí. Me di un golpe en la cabeza y me desmayé. Por suerte pude matar a tiempo al licántropo que me perseguía. ¿Y tú?

—Me deshice de él. Venga, será mejor que volvamos ya al castillo antes de que aparezcan más licántropos.

Se desaparecieron para llegar ante las puertas del castillo. Tras eso, no volvieron a salir jamás. Por la noche, Ron no podía dormir. Hermione y él ocupaban una de las habitaciones de la Torre de Gryffindor. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana. Se sirvió agua en un vaso y bebió mientras contemplaba el Lago. Entonces se percató de una figura que estaba en la orilla del Lago, una figura grande. A pesar de estar tan lejos, la luz de la Luna impactaba en él. Y podía ver que le estaba sonriendo. Greyback.

Entonces, oyó el estallido. Hermione se levantó, sobresaltada. Entonces, Harry entró en la habitación.

—Ha habido un levantamiento. Rápido, vestíos. Tenemos que pararlo antes de que se extienda demasiado.

Minutos después bajaban corriendo hacia los pisos inferiores. Por todas partes había gente que corría y gritaba. Podían ver a grupos de personas abalanzarse contra algunos de los infectados mientras los golpeaban hasta la muerte. Entonces se oyó un enorme aullido que provenía del Vestíbulo. Allí, Fenrir Greyback y decenas de licántropos entraron.

—Se acabó, humanos. Es el fin. Vosotros, seres imperfectos, habéis vivido toda la vida por encima de nosotros, pero ahora las tornas han cambiado. ¡Hermanos! Liberáos de vuestras cadenas, abandonad a aquellos que os someten bajo el yugo de la varita. Aceptad vuestra condición —Uno a uno, todos los infectados del castillo se fueron al grupo de licántropos. Algunas personas lloraban o pedían que no lo hiciesen —. Bien... Muy bien. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Vas a quedarte y permitir que ellos te apaleen hasta morir? ¿O preferirás unirte a nuestra causa? —Ron miró un momento a Hermione antes de besarla. Tras eso, se separó de ella y caminó hasta el grupo de los licántropos, situándose detrás de Greyback y evitando mirar a sus amigos —. Perfecto, perfecto. Ahora... matadlos.

Se volvió hacia la salida, acompañado de los infectados, mientras los licántropos se lanzaban contra la gente. Dos licántropos sujetaban a Ron para que no fuese a ayudar a Hermione o a Harry. Tras eso, a medida que marchaban hacia el Bosque, no pudieron evitar escuchar los gritos y los aullidos. Ni tampoco pudieron evitar como varios incendios se desataban en el castillo.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban en un claro del Bosque Prohibido. Greyback se acercó a Ron.

—Hablemos —Caminaron por entre los árboles, lejos del resto del grupo —. Sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero así es mejor.

—No tenías ningún derecho a...

—Ya no hay derechos, Ron. ¿No lo ves? El mundo que conocías, o que creías conocer, ya no existe. Ahora sólo importan dos cosas: vivir o morir. Y tú has elegido la mejor opción.

—¿Y mis amigos? ¿Y Hermione, Harry, mis hermanos, mis padres...? ¿Ellos han cogido la peor opción?

—Es evidente que sí.

—Voy a matarte.

—Es lo que quería oír. Sí, por supuesto que algún día me matarás, Ron. Algún día. No hoy, no mañana. Probablemente no dentro de un mes ni de un año, pero algún día lo harás. Y ocuparás mi lugar.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Los licántropos, Ron, nos regimos por unas leyes fundamentales. Si un licántropo mata a otro licántropo, todo aquello que fuese de ese licántropo pasará al vencedor. Todo, desde las propiedades materiales hasta las inmateriales. El día que me mates, mi reino pasará a ser tuyo... y nadie te lo discutirá.

—Entonces quizás no tenga que matarte.

—Oh, eso crees, pero sé que lo harás. He convertido tu vida en un infierno. He matado a los seres que más querías. Tienes razones más que de sobra para hacerlo.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Por qué... Por qué... Sólo es una pregunta. Digamos que te he elegido. Ya había alguien antes que tú, alguien a quien conocías.

—¿Quién? —aunque Ron creía saber la respuesta.

—Remus John Lupin. Lo mordí cuando era un crío, todo por culpa de su padre, que me importuno. Desde que clavé mis colmillos en ese niño, decidí prepararlo para que fuese mi sucesor.

—Pero él se negó, ¿verdad?

Fenrir rio.

—Sí, haberle maldecido no fue suficiente. Tenía en mente, hace poco, matar a su esposa y su recién nacido, pero la batalla de Hogwarts trastocó mis planes. Pero quien iba a decir que de aquella derrota obtuve una victoria.

—Hermione. Y Lavender.

—Exacto. Tu novia no pudo impedir que infectase a esa chica, pero si que me privó de un poco de diversión.

—Así que te guías por el hecho de que te desafíen.

—Exacto. Veo que lo vas entendiendo. Considero que todo aquel que me desafíe es digno de ocupar mi lugar.

—Pero Hermione fue quien te apartó de Lavender. El señor Lupin fue quien te importuno, no Remus.

—Si, así es, pero prefieron buscar entre aquellos que rodean a quienes me han desafiado. Así será más fácil corromperlos después.

—Jamás me uniré a ti. Harry, Hermione y mi familia siguen vivos.

—¿Acaso crees que Harry Potter seguía siendo tu amigo después de que te convirtieses en hombre lobo? ¿Acaso crees que tu novia estaría encantada de yacer con un licántropo? ¿Esperas que tu familia te aceptase sin más? No, Ron, los licántropos hemos vivido repudiados durante generaciones. Nuestras familias, nuestros amigos... Nos han abandonado.

Ron se resistía a creerlo. De todos modos, ¿acaso alguno de ellos seguía con vida?

—¿Y quién te ha dado a ti vela en este entierro?

—Yo soy quien manda, Ron. No soy rey ni nada por el estilo, pero al igual que tu me sucederás, yo también ocupé el lugar de alguien por derecho propio, el lugar de aquel que me mordió y al que yo juré asesinar. Así funciona nuestra "dinastía". Hace miles de años a alguien se le ocurrió buscar un sucesor. Decidió que sería aquel que le desafiase. Y así ha sido hasta ahora. Ahora yo soy quien ha encontrado a su heredero... Y él tiene que ocupar su lugar.

Dicho esto, se marchó, dejando sólo a Ron. Este miró al cielo, por encima de las copas de los árboles, y vio las columnas de humo que se elevaban.

Mientras tanto, en el mismo castillo, los licántropos abandonaban la zona. Cientos de cadáveres yacían sobre un mar de sangre. Sólo algunos habían sobrevivido, aunque ahora estaban malditos. Un joven de pelo negro azabache consiguió levantarse a duras penas. Estaba herido en un brazo, pero consiguió no desmayarse. Caminó hasta que dio con alguien.

—Hermione —la joven estaba cubierta por varios escombros —. Hermione... despierta.

—¿Harry?

—Sí, soy yo. Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.

La joven consiguió levantarse. Tenía varios rasguños y feo corte en la frente, pero por lo demás parecía estar bien.

—¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Dónde está Ginny, los Weasley...?

—Están muertos.

Pudo ver como, horas antes, un licántropo le desgarraba el cuello a Ginny, aunque no sabía qué había sido de los Weasley. Se imaginaba que podrían haber muerto. En el castillo se oían lamentos, pero sabía que a esas personas no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ahora... Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.


	9. Decisiones

**9**

**Decisiones**

_—¿Así que el señor Weasley se marchó, verdad?_

_—Así es._

_La pluma se había tomado unos breves descansos después de tanto escribir._

_—¿Qué pensó en ese momento? ¿Creyó que le había traicionado?_

_—No, jamás lo pensé._

_—Está bien. Cuénteme que pasó después._

_Hermione hizo memoria. En la habitación hacía cada vez más calor, pero quería terminar cuanto antes. Se estaba acercando al final de su relato._

Caminaban por el pequeño camino que llevaba hasta Hogsmeade, huyendo del castillo. Ni siquiera temían encontrarse con un licántropo, tan sólo querían huir de ese lugar. Llegaron por fin hasta el pequeño pueblo, sin decir nada. Entraron en Las Tres Escobas y se encerraron dentro. Se sentaron al lado de la barra. Hermione, por suerte, llevaba su bolsito de cuentas, de modo que sacó una botellita de díctamo y se aplicó varias gotas en las heridas, haciendo lo mismo con Harry. Para su brazo roto aplicó un hechizo.

—Bueno... ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Hermione, de nuevo.

Harry miró a su amiga. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Ron los había traicionado, Ginny y sus amigos habían muerto. Ya no podían hacer nada.

—Supongo que... podríamos huir. Irnos lejos de aquí.

—¿Y qué pasa con Ron?

—¿Que qué pasa con Ron? Se ha ido con Greyback y sus licántropos, Hermione. ¿Qué más necesitas saber? Ron nos ha traicionado.

Hermione alzó una mano y la descargó contra la mejilla de Harry. El golpe se oyó en toda la estancia. Entonces se levantó. Harry la miraba confundido.

—Ron jamás me traicionaría. Si piensas eso de él, entonces no eres su amigo.

Salió de la taberna. Harry, por su parte, se aliviaba el dolor de la mejilla. Minutos después, salió fuera.

—No deberías estar aquí, podría haber licántropos cerca.

—Greyback ya ha hecho lo que quería. No hay peligro.

—Lo siento. No debí haber hecho eso. Es evidente que, si Ron se ha unido a Greyback, es porque tiene algo en mente.

Hermione no dijo nada pero abrazó a su amigo. Entonces, ambos se desaparecieron. Aparecieron entonces en una gran sala, el Atrio del Ministerio.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Hermione.

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

Bajaron por uno de los ascensores hasta el Departamento de Misterios. No creían que hubiese nadie allí, pero en cuanto salieron del ascensor, varias varitas los apuntaron.

—¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó un hombre.

—Es Harry Potter, Reg. ¿No le ves la cicatriz? Bajad las varitas. Todos.

Enseguida dejaron de apuntarles.

—¿Cattermole? ¿Reg Cattermole? —preguntó Harry.

Sí, era Reg. El hombre al que habían dejado inconsciente y le habían quitado un pelo de su cabeza para que Ron adoptase su forma. La mujer que había pedido que bajasen las varitas no era otra que Mafalda Hopkirk. No vio ni rastro, sin embargo, de Albert Runcorn, ya que dedujo que podría estar en Azkaban.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Nos conocemos?

—Nosotros a usted sí. Y a usted, también, Mafalda —la aludida se quedó sorprendida —. Pero ustedes a nosotros no. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensaba que no había nadie en el Ministerio.

—Eso es lo que todos creen, pero hemos conseguido escondernos aquí. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

—Vamos al Departamento de Misterios. Quiero coger un giratiempos.

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Qué pretendía hacer con un giratiempos? ¿Volver al pasado? Pero eso era imposible, los giratiempos sólo podían retroceder hasta veinticuatro horas, ni un segundo más.

—¿Qué pretendes?

Pero Harry no contestó. Mafalda y Reg los llevaron hasta el Departamento. Accedieron a la Sala de las Profecías, donde un hombre paseaba entre las altas estanterías.

—Croaker, necesitamos hablar contigo.

Un inefable. Harry y Hermione lo reconocieron enseguida, pues el señor Weasley lo mencionó la vez que estuvieron en la final de los Mundiales de Quidditch.

—¿Ocurre algo, Reg? Vaya, tenemos invitados.

—Este es Harry Potter. Dice que quiere un giratiempos.

—¿Un giratiempos? ¿Para qué? Deduzco que es para regresar al pasado y arreglar el entuerto. ¿No es así? —Harry asintió —. Ya, pues llegas tarde, chaval. ¿Acaso crees que no lo hemos intentado ya. Sin embargo, los giratiempos sólo retroceden veinticuatro horas. Intentamos arreglarlo en las siguientes veinticuatro horas después del ataque a San Mungo, pero fue imposible. El pasado está ya escrito. Da igual lo que intentemos, cómo cambiemos la situación... El resultado es siempre el mismo.

—Pero eso no es posible. Yo una vez conseguí cambiar el pasado.

—No, crees haber cambiado el pasado, pero en realidad cumpliste con lo preestablecido. El pasado es imposible de cambiar, Potter.

Harry miró a Hermion, buscando ayuda, pero su amiga lo miraba de una forma que daba a entender que Croaker tenía razón y que el pasado era imposible de cambiar.

—Tiene que haber alguna forma, hacer que sea preestablecido.

—No, Potter. Lo siento. Deduzco que deseas evitar que tu amigo se convertido en licántropo. Y aunque lo consigas, ¿qué cambia eso? ¿Impedirá a Greyback seguir con sus planes? Y ahora, si me disculpan.

Entonces las recordó, las palabras de Hermione:

_El Tiempo, es el Tiempo_. Y el colibrí que nacía del huevo para crecer, morir y volver a ser huevo otra vez.

—El colibrí. Tienen una forma de controlar el Tiempo, ¿verdad?

Croaker se quedó mirándolo hasta que los llevó a una sala rectangular, la misma en la que estuvieron él y Hermione hacia dos años. Allí estaba el colibrí, todavía naciendo y muriendo. Había también unos cuantos giratiempos, de diversos tamaños.

—Esta es la Cámara del Tiempo, aquí estudiamos sus propiedades y creamos los giratiempos —cogió uno y se lo mostró a Harry —. Este giratiempos puede retroceder más de un día. Utilízalo si quieres, pero te lo advierto, tu misión es inútil.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente cogió el giratiempos y se lo colgó al cuello.

—Harry, ¿qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Hermione.

—Tengo un plan, Hermione. Pero he de hacerlo yo sólo.

—No...

—No tengo elección. No quiero que vengas, podría ser peligroso —la abrazó —. Adiós.

—Harry... Harry, espera.

Pero el muchacho ya le había dado varias vueltas al giratiempos, desapareciendo y dejándola sóla.

—Es inútil —sentenció Croaker. Tras eso, se marchó. Hermione se quedó en la Cámara del Tiempo, sola y aturdida.

Días después, Hermione seguía en el Ministerio y Harry aun no había regresado de allí a donde hubiese ido. Ni siquiera se planteó coger un giratiempos e ir a buscarle, porque no sabía a dónde había ido. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho. Ahora estaba sola y no sabía qué hacer. Una mañana, se topó con alguien por un pasillo. Se le notaba muy enfermizo y trataba de rehuirla.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó un día a Reg Cattermole.

—Es Perkins. Lo mordió un hombre lobo, pero ha aprendido a convivir con ello. Los días de Luna llena lo encerramos en una de las cámaras del Departamento de Misterios, la cual es imposible de abrir.

Días después, mientras descansaba en un pequeño despacho, Perkins se presentó.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Hermione asintió. Se levantó y caminaron por el pasillo del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Tengo cierta información que quizás le interesaría saber.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—Información acerca de Greyback y sus licántropos.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Perkins. Había sido infectado, de modo que tal vez debió pasar un tiempo con ellos antes de huir de vuelta al Ministerio. O de quedarse aquí, pues se dice que los licántropos permanecieron un tiempo en el Ministerio antes de abandonar la ciudad.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe?

—Sé que Greyback quiere que Ron Weasley le suceda como líder de los licántropos. Greyback es la cabeza de una dinastía milenaria que por muchos años ha gobernado a los licántropos. Ahora Greyback quiere buscar a alguien para que sea su sucesor y ya lo ha encontrado.

—¿Por qué me cuenta esto? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver?

—Los licántropos, señorita Granger, se rigen por reglas muy distintas a las nuestras. Si alguien mata a un licántropo, es dueño entonces de todas sus posesiones...

—Incluso el linaje.

—Exacto. Greyback no ocupó su puesto por parentesco o por herencia. No. Simplemente mató a su antecesor... Como el señor Weasley hará.

—Ron jamás haría tal cosa. Jamás mataría a nadie.

—¿Usted cree? ¿Mataría usted a la persona que le ha quitado todo y le dado su peor pesadilla?

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me quiere decir? ¿Que debo matar a Greyback antes de que Ron lo haga, si es que lo hace?

—No se sabe con certeza que pasará, señorita Granger, porque nunca antes ha pasado. Pero si usted mata al líder de los licántropos, es de esperar que estos no obedezcan a una humana, o en todo caso le deberán lealtad. Pero lo que es seguro es que se verán inmersos en una serie de guerras intestinas que harán que se olviden de nosotros por un tiempo.

Tras eso, Perkins se marchó, dejando a Hermione sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Enfrentarse a Greyback? No estaba hablando de un mago normal y corriente, sino de un mago tenebroso además de licántropo. Pero si no... ¿Acaso Ron lo mataría? ¿Se convertiría en el líder de los licántropos?

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza abandonó el Ministerio. Primeramente viajaría de vuelta a Hogwarts, donde meditaría acerca de lo que tenía pensado hacer. Cuando llegó, todo seguía igual que antes. Algunos cuerpos habían desaparecido, por lo que dedujo que ahora eran licántropos. Pero los que en verdad estaban muertos todavía yacían en sus sitios, por lo que uno a uno les fue dando sepultura.

Cuando por fin terminó, bajó hasta las mazmorras, acompañada de su libro de Pociones. Entró en la vieja mazmorra donde daban clase y preparó un caldero con varios ingredientes. Paso a paso fue elaborando una poción hasta que hecho el ingrediente final, un cabello de Ron. Cuando estuvo terminada, llenó un frasco y, cuando estuvo lista, lo tiró al suelo, delante de ella. Una gran humareda la rodeó. Sintió como abandonaba el colegio para aparecer en otra parte bien distinta.

Se encontraba en medio de un claro, rodeada de licántropos. Delante de ella estaban Greyback y Ron, que estaba anonadado ante lo que veía.


	10. El líder de los licántropos

**10**

**El líder de los licántropos**

—¡Hermione! ¡Estás viva! ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?

—Vaya, así que está viva. Bueno, no por mucho tiempo. Así a lo mejor nuestro querido Ron da al fin el paso.

—Ron, no le hagas caso. No tienes por qué matarlo.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Ron, confundido.

Greyback tampoco daba crédito a lo que oía. De alguna manera, ella había descubierto sus planes y trataba de convencer a su novio de que no lo matase.

—Llegas tarde. Si te mato, tu novio tendrá una verdadera razón de peso para acabar conmigo.

—¡No si yo lo hago antes!

La maldición asesina voló hasta Greyback, pero este la esquivó a tiempo, de modo que esta impactó contra un licántropo que cayó muerto. Los demás licántropos se agitaron y revolvieron, pero con una orden de Greyback se calmaron. Este se arrancó la túnica, dejando su pecho, lleno de cicatrices, al descubierto. Empuñó entonces su varita.

—Muy bien... Muy bien. Si eso es lo que queréis.

Hermione y Ron sacaron sus varitas y se enzarzaron en un duelo. Los hechizos y maldiciones volaban o se entrechocaban, provocando pequeñas explosiones. Los licántropos habían formado un círculo alrededor de los tres, de modo que no había escapatoria. Hermione y Ron, por su parte, veían muy difícil acabar con Greyback.

—¡Desmaius! —gritaron a la vez. Los dos hechizos aturdidores volaron tan juntos que acabaron por fusionarse y golpear el pecho de Greyback, que cayó hacia atrás. Sin embargo, debía de estar hecho de una pasta distinta a la de cualquier otro mago, porque se levantó, aunque un poco desorientado. Por suete, pudo romper el círculo. Ante la confusión, algunos licántropos decidieron huir.

Ron y Hermione siguieron luchando contra Greyback, quien parecía ligeramente aturdido, pero lo suficientemente consciente como para enfrentarse a ambos. Entonces, ocurrió lo que ninguno de ellos esperaban, pues tan concentrados estaban en los últimos acontecimientos que habían olvidado por completo que aquella noche había Luna llena. Efectivamente, el blanco disco tachonado de cráteres apareció en el negro cielo. No sólo Ron y Greyback sino también todos los licántropos todavía allí presentes comenzaron a transformarse.

Hermione no lo dudó ni un sólo segundo y hecho a correr hacia el bosque. Inmediatamente pudo oír los aullidos, cada vez más cercanos. En un descuido tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo. Entonces, alguien apareció de repente a su lado.

—¡Hermione! —era Harry. Había vuelto con su giratiempos. Hermione lo miró. Parecía realmente confuso de estar ahí, pero ayudó a su amiga a levantarse y siguieron corriendo. Los licántropos les estaban ganando terrenos, pero por encima de sus aullidos podían oírse los feroces rugidos de dos de ellos, como si estuviesen luchando.

Entonces llegaron hasta la rocosa pared de un acantilado. Intentaron huir por cualquiera de los lados, pero los licántropos habían llegado ya y les cerraban el paso. No tenían salida. Se cogieron de la mano y esperaron para que alguno de ellos saltase y los atacase, pero su oyó un potente aullidos. Los licántropos entonces se abrieron paso y dejaron llegar a alguien. Harry y Hermione reconocieron a Ron, todavía como licántropo, caminando hacia ellos mientras sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Greyback, que había vuelto a su forma humana. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a todos los licántropos y tiró el cadáver al suelo. La Luna llena se ocultó entre las nubes, de modo que tanto Ron como los demás licántropos volvieron a sus formas humanas. Entonces, todos ellos se inclinaron ante su nuevo líder.

Ron entonces miró a sus amigos.

—Será mejor que os marchéis. Avisad a todo el mundo. En cuanto consiga calmar un poco las cosas, me reuniré con vosotros.

Harry y Hermione asintieron, de modo que se desaparecieron de allí. Como les pidió Ron, avisaron a todo el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle, del fin de la amenaza. Tras eso, lentamente el mundo en general se fue recuperando.

Pero Ron no daba señales de vida o de que tuviese intención de volver. Una mañana, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore. Hogwarts había sido momentáneamente cerrado hasta que todo volviese un poco a la normalidad. Entonces, Ron entró en la habitación. Los dos amigos fueron a abrazarlo.

—¿Dónde has estado? Creía que no volverías —preguntó Hermione.

—He estado muy ocupado con los licántropos. No ha habido rebeliones, pero existen algunos de ellos que no están de acuerdo con mi elección. Tendrán que conformarse, pues las leyes de los licántropos se rigen por los designios de la magia. Una vez un licántropo mata a otro, no hay vuelta atrás. Además, el cargo de líder parece ser inviolable mágicamente.

—Entonces... ¿Eres el líder de los licántropos?

Ron asintió a su pesar.

—Así es. Por suerte, ahora tienen a un líder bastante cuerdo y que no tiene ansias imperialistas ni nada por el estilo. He puesto un poco de orden entre todas las facciones y les he concedido ciertas libertades. Creo que, con el tiempo, podría acabar con el antiguo sistema de Greyback.

—Los licántropos no dejarán de ser una amenaza. Lo sabes, ¿no? —le dijo Harry.

—Lo sé, pero si se les da esperanza y se les hace ver que hay más vida más allá de morder a la gente... Creo que las cosas pueden cambiar significativamente. De momento estoy contactando con todos aquellos que han sido infectados.

—Está bien, entonces. Os dejaré a solas —dijo Harry.

Tras irse, la pareja se besó al fin.

—Te he echado tanto de menos.

—Y yo a ti. Pero tenía que mantener a raya a los licántropos o de lo contrario sería peor.

—Lo sé... Lo sé.

Y ambos se abrazaron.

Meses después, las cosas habían vuelto a una relativa calma. Ron se había dado cuenta de que iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía acabar con el sistema de los licántropos, pero estaba decidido a ello. Entre las concesiones que había hecho estaba la de conceder la libertad a los licántropos y que no estuviesen atados a él. Muchos como Perkins decidieron vivir sus propias vidas.

En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, pudieron vivir una vida juntos, a pesar de todos los problemas que les rodeaban.

—_Así que su marido se convirtió en el nuevo líder de los licántropos, ¿no?_

_Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a su reloj._

—_En efecto. ¿Alguna pregunta más? El tiempo se agota._

—_Varias, varias, si. Muchos periodistas, yo entre ellos, hemos intentado contactar con el sñeor Weasley para que nos conceda una entrevista y así conocer un poco más el entramado de la sociedad licántropa. No ha sido posible. ¿Por qué?_

—_Ron no concede entrevista, ya lo sabe. Todo lo que necesitamos saber ya se lo ha dicho al Ministro. La sociedad mágica no tiene nada que temer. La última pregunta, por favor._

—_Sí. Usted ha hablado de proceso de herencia del liderazgo de los licántropos. Su marido mató a Greyback. ¿Es de esperar que alguien lo suceda a él? ¿En tal caso, quién será? ¿Tiene que elegirlo? Algunos especulan con la idea de que se marido cambie con la norma y que ceda al liderazgo a su hijo Hugo... Aunque algunaz voces han dicho que sería necesario que se convirtiese en licántropo. ¿Qué dice de eso?_

_Hermione fulminó a Skeeter con la mirada antes de levantarse y dar la entrevista por terminada, sin siquiera contestar a la última sarta de preguntas. Maldita Skeeter, siempre terminaba con una cuestión que ponía al entrevistado contra la espada y la pared. Quizás tendría que haber contestado algo, negarlo todo, pues la pluma a vuelapluma ya estaba escribiendo la respuesta por ella. Ya se estaba imaginando los titulares del día siguiente._

_Qué más daba, ahora sólo quería marcharse de allí. Habían pasado diez años desde que Ron asumió el puesto de Greyback. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho y la sociedad mágica vivía una época de paz. En cuanto llegó a casa, vio que Ron había aprovechado uno de sus poco momentos de libertad para estar con sus hijos, a los que vigilaba mientras ambos jugaban. A lo lejos, pudo verlos reír, ajenos a todo lo que sucedía. Rose jamás sería líder de los licántropos, eso estaba claro, por el simple hecho de que los licántropos no aceptaban a mujeres como líderes. Pero Hugo... Las preguntas de Skeeter no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza. ¿Tendría que suceder a su padre? ¿Sería licántropo alguna vez? Y Ron... Aun era joven, pero no podía evitar pensar que algún día moriría. Moriría para pasarle el testigo a otro como él. Eso era algo que estaba muy claro._

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**


	11. Veintisiete años después

**SEGUNDA PARTE: LINAJE**

**11**

**Veintisiete años después**

_(En un futuro lejano)_

_Diario de Rita Skeeter. 10 de abril de 2037. _

_Viajo en el tren caminó del pueblecito donde vive Hermione Weasley. No estoy ya para desapariciones, así que tengo que desplazarme por medios muggles. Voy a verla para que me conceda una entrevista y así reunir toda la información posible para mi último libro, con el que pienso retirarme. Espero que no haya problemas. La señora Weasley lleva años viviendo sola._

_Rita Skeeter cerró su diario cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación. Se enfundó su abrigo de piel, su sombrero y tomó su bastón para, lentamente, salir de allí. En cuanto bajó a la estación, un hombre sentado en un carro tirado por un caballo la esperaba._

—_¿Rita Skeeter?_

—_Soy yo. ¿Este es mi medio de transporte?_

—_El camino hasta el hogar de la señora Weasley no está asfaltado y hay muchos baches. Este el mejor modo. ¿Sube?_

_Rita se acomodó en el carro, al lado del cochero. Tras darle un latigazo a la pobre bestia, se pusieron en camino. Después de media hora de viaje, Rita divisó una pequeña casa en lo alto de una colina, al lado de un acantilado. Finalmente acabaron por llegar. En el diminuto porche había una mujer entrada en años que la esperaba._

—_La señora Skeeter, señora Weasley —dijo el cochero._

—_Gracias, Tim. Te veré esta noche en la Taberna de Missy._

—_Hasta esta noche, señora._

_El cochero puso rumbo de nuevo al pueblo. Rita caminó hasta Hermione._

—_Gracias por concederme esta entrevista._

—_Lo que sea con tal de que me dejes en paz, Rita. Entra._

_Accedieron a la casa. Rita se sentó en un sofá y Hermione le sirvió una taza de té. Inmediatamente sacó su pluma a vuelapluma, muy desgastada pero todavía muy eficaz, así como un cuaderno de notas. Hermione se sentó en un sillón, viendo que su entrevistadora ya estaba preparada._

—_¿Qué quieres saber?_

—_Han pasado cuarenta años desde que tu marido se convirtió en líder de los licántropos. Desde aquel entonces, los primeros veintisiete no ocurrió nada relevante, pero pasado ese tiempo... Cuéntame._

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Hugo sintió como todo su rostro enrojecía, pero estaba encantado con lo que veía. Sus padres le habían preparado una fiesta por su diecisiete cumpleaños y, lo que era más, una fiesta por su mayoría de edad. Habían venido todos: sus padres, en uno de los pocos momentos en que podían estar juntos, su hermana, su tío Harry, aunque ningún lazo de parentesco lo unía a él, sus amigos... Estaban todos.

—Felicidades, cariño —lo felicito su madre.

Su padre se acercó a él y le dio su primer regalo, un reloj, cumpliendo así la tradición de regalar uno a todo mago que cumple la mayoría de edad. Tras eso, la fiesta transcurrió con total normalidad. Cuando hubo terminado, quedaron sólo los cuatro integrantes de la familia, hasta que su padre alegó que tenía que irse. Su madre lo besó y le deseó las buenas noches, pero en cuanto se marchó, bajó la mirada y se quedó callada. Rose prefirió quedarse callada también, pero Hugo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y subió con todos sus regalos a su habitación, donde se encerró.

Maldita sea. Conocía las circunstancias, pero eso no quitaba que su padre tuviese que marcharse así por las buenas. Durante veintisiete años su madre había dormido más veces sola que acompañada de su marido, aunque no le importaba porque, efectivamente, conocía las circunstancias.

Su padre era el líder de los licántropos. Hacía exactamente veintisiete años había vencido al anterior líder y se había hecho con su título, muy a su pesar. Hugo a veces pensaba que las celebraciones de sus cumpleaños siempre se habían visto enturbiadas por aquel acontecimiento, pero sus padres siempre se afanaban por dar lo mejor de sí. Y su padre siempre estuvo presente en todos sus cumpleaños.

Dejó todos los regalos encima de su cama y cogió el rotulador rojo para tachar otro día en el calendario. Ya iba quedando menos para volver a Hogwarts y cursar su último año. En dos días iría al Callejón Diagon para comprar por última vez lo que necesitase para el curso. En cuanto pasase el año, no sabría que hacer. Siempre se decía que ya lo decidiría. De repente, llamaron a la puerta. Era Rose.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Puedo quedarme un rato aquí? Mamá ha empezado a llorar.

Asentí y los dos se sentaron en la cama. Hugo abrió una bolsa con chucherías y empezaron a comérselas. Rose y Hugo siempre habían tenido una conexión especial, al contrario que otros hermanos. Cada vez que su padre se marchaba, sabían que su madre rompería a llorar, así que preferían mantenerse alejados.

Rose masticaba un regaliz. Hacía dos años que había dejado la escuela y ahora trabajaba en el Ministerio. Ni siquiera vivía ya en el hogar familiar, sino que tenía su propio apartamento, pero seguía viniendo mucho al hogar familiar para hacer compañía a su madre, sobretodo cuando Hugo estaba en Hogwarts.

—No soporto que papá esté fuera.

—Ya sabes por qué tiene que salir —dijo Rose.

—Pero es injusto, somos su familia, no esos peludos.

—Te recuerdo que papá es tan peludo como ellos.

Estuvieron en silencio. Su madre entró en la habitación. Había hecho todo lo posible por borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas, pero se hacía evidente que había estado llorando.

—Rose, cariño, ha llamado Sarah.

—Oh, entonces será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches, Hugo.

—Buenas noches, Rose.

La joven se despidió de su madre y se marchó. En cuanto a Hugo y su madre, ambos se quedaron mirándose hasta que esta cerró la puerta, deseándole buenas noches. La relación entre Hugo y ella siempre había sido tirante, porque Hugo nunca había aceptado que su padre tuviese que marcharse siempre y dejarla sola, todo lo contrario que Rose. Cansado, decidió irse a dormir.

Horas después, aunque a él le parecieron minutos, se despertó. Pudo oír el inconfundible estallido provocado por una aparición, el cual venía del salón. Inmediatamente notó los pasos apresurados de su madre que bajaban hasta donde había tenido lugar la aparición. Lentamente, Hugo se levantí y salió de la habitación. Pudo ver que la luz del salón se había encendido. Alguien estaba jadeando. Se acercó hasta la escalera.

—Vale, tranquilo, no te muevas mucho. Eso es, siéntate en el sofá.

—No quiero mancharlo de sangre.

_¿Sangre?_, pensó Hugo.

—Eso es lo de menos. Me preocupa más que Hugo se entere.

—¿Está dormido?

—Sí. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Están desatados. No sé si es que creen que llevo demasiado tiempo en el cargo o qué, pero se están volviendo violentos. O quizás es que algunas facciones han alzado la voz en mi contra.

—Si esto sigue así, te matarán.

—Tranquila, no pasará. No pueden hacer nada. No cuentan con la simpatía de las demás facciones.

—En cuanto uno de ellos te mate, contará con toda la simpatía que quiera. ¿O acaso has olvidado de qué va el juego?

—Las cosas han cambiado, Hermione.

—Estoy seguro de que esas facciones que se han levantado piensan igual que Greyback. ¿Acaso crees que podemos volver a la situación de después de la guerra? ¿Quién haría entonces lo que tú hiciste?

—Bueno... siempre tenemos un plan B.

—Ni se te ocurra. Ya sabes lo que eso implica y no estoy dispuesta a que Hugo pase por eso. Jamás.

—Baja la voz, Hugo podría oírnos. Mira, mejor que dejemos el tema de momento. Tengo muchos partidarios entre las facciones, podrá lidiar con esto.

—Espero que tengas razón... Y que sepas lo que haces.

Se dispusieron a subir, por lo que Hugo se marchó a su habitación. En cuanto se metió en su cama, no pudo dejar de pensar en todo lo que había oído.

Días después caminaba junto a su hermana Rose por el Callejón Diagon. Sus padres habían decidido darse un tiempo juntos, así que los dejaron a solas.

—¿Papá llegó herido? —preguntó Rose.

—Dijo que no quería manchar el sofá de sangre. Me imagino que tuvo que ser algo gordo. Creo que ha tenido problemas con los licántropos.

—¿Crees que será grave?

—No lo sé. Sonaban preocupados, pero lo que más me preocupa a mí es que me mencionasen.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Hablaron de un plan B. Y mamá decía que no me haría pasar por algo. No sé a qué se referirá, la verdad.

—Yo tampoco. No sé, ya sabes que papá tiene una vida muy arriesgada. Y los licántropos son salvajes. Yo creo que es normal.

—¿Cuántas veces has visto que papá llegué herido a casa?

Rose no dijo nada. Nunca, efectivamente. Y eso si ellos no lo había visto, porque la única cicatriz que le vieron a su padre era la de la mordedura que lo infectó hacía ya años.

Días después, la noche antes de que Hugo volviese a Hogwarts, tuvieron cena familiar. A decir verdad, la cena fue muy silenciosa.

—Estáis todos muy callados. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, simplemente quería saber, papá, si algún licántropo te hirió el otro día.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ron miraba a su hija de forma seria, mientras que Hermione estaba pálida.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —preguntó su padre.

—Os oí la otra noche.

—Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, jovencito —le reprendió Hermione.

—Mamá, tengo diecisiete años. Soy mayor de edad, así que podéis contarme a mí y a Rose que diantres está pasando. ¿Qué les pasa a las facciones esas? ¿Tengo algo que hacer yo que tú, mamá, no quieres que haga?

—Por muy mayor que seas, hijo, esto no te incumbe para nada. Esto está por encima de ti. Ahora te recomiendo que subas a tu habitación y termines de empacar tus cosas —ordenó su padre.

—Pero...

—¡Ahora!

Hugo se levantó y se marchó, subiendo las escaleras fuertemente. En cuanto llegó a su habitación, la cerró de un portazo. ¿Pero qué se creían? Hablaban de él a sus espaldas ¿y no podía enterarse de qué iba la cosa? Era injusto. Él era quien siempre había estado de lado de su madre mientras él se iba por ahí, a hacer correrías con los licántropos. Él era quien había estado cuidando a su madre, secando sus lágrimas, junto a su hermana, que se negaba a ver la realidad. Él era el que lo había hecho todo, no su padre, que siempre los abandonaba. Y ahora venía herido a casa. ¿Acaso pretendía esconder la realidad? Pasase lo que pasase, su padre tenía problemas y estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que estaba ocultando.


	12. Jennifer

**12**

**Jennifer**

Su madre y Rose fueron a despedirse de él en el andén 9 y ¾. Su padre, como era de esperar, tenía asuntos que tratar, por lo que no estaba allí para despedirse de su hijo. Además, la discusión que habían tenido había impedido que se despidiese de él aquella mañana en casa. Su madre ya le había dicho que no se enfadase con su padre, pero a Hugo le daba igual. Lo único que quería ahora era marcharse de allí.

A decir verdad, tampoco es que tuviese muchas ganas de volver a Hogwarts, aunque saber que iba a ser su último año era un aliciente. La razón estaba en que durante seis años había vivido con un peso sobre los hombros, el hecho de que su padre fuese el líder de los licántropos. Ese hecho había provocado que tanto él como su hermana fuesen acusados muchas veces por sus compañeros, muchos de los cuales habían perdido algún familiar durante la guerra contra los licántropos. Lo que muchos no parecían recordar es que fue su padre quien acabó con la guerra y "humanizó" a las hordas licántropas... Por ello, tanto su hermana como él nunca habían tenido amigos dentro del colegio. Rose lo había llevado bien, pero a Hugo le costó más. Todo lo contrario que en casa.

Accedió al último vagón del tren y se sentó allí. Sacó un libro y se dispuso a leer. Sin embargo, alguien entró.

—Hola, ¿está ocupado?

Jennifer Brown. Era también de Gryffindor y también de su mismo año, pero jamás en seis años habían hablado, salvo escasas ocasiones y todas ellas siempre en clase, para pedirse algo mutuamente.

—Esto... no.

Jennifer se sentó. Hugo se quedó callado, pues no sabía qué decir. Durante años había aprendido a convivir en solitario y sus padres hacía tiempo que habían desistido de animarle a hacer amigos, pues sabían que se encontraba en una situación delicada. Por ello, que Jennifer Brown le hablase y estuviese cerca de él porque así lo quisiese era algo extraño.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—El resto de compartimentos están ocupados.

—Oh, entiendo. Así que supongo que en cuanto lleguemos te marcharás y no volverás a dirigirme la palabra. ¿Es eso?

Jennifer rio.

—Si es lo que quieres. Creía que podríamos tener una conversación agradable como personas adultas.

—¿Por qué? Nunca has hablado conmigo. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Oye, estoy hablando contigo, ¿vale? ¿No es suficiente para ti?

Hugo no dijo nada, pero no le pidió que se marchase. Simplemente se dedicaron a hablar durante todo el trayecto. En cuanto llegaron los dos fueron juntos en carruaje hasta Hogwarts y los dos se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Hugo no podía evitar notar que todos los miraban de forma extraña. Por la noche, Jennifer se despidió de él en la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios, diciéndole que podrían ir juntos a clase el día siguiente. Hugo, por su parte, se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Horas después, Jennifer salió de su habitación y bajó a hurtadillas hasta los terrenos, hasta llegar a la linde del Bosque Prohibido. Allí, una figura encapuchada la esperaba.

—¿Y bien? —dijo una voz de mujer.

—Ha picado el anzuelo. Supongo que se ha quedado prendado de mí. Es cuestión de tiempo hasta que podamos dar el siguiente paso.

—Perfecto. Buen trabajo.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó al interior del Bosque. Jennifer, por su parte, volvió a la Torre de Gryffindor. A la mañana siguiente, como había prometido, fue a las clases con Hugo. Sin embargo, al final del día, fue Hugo el primero en cansarse.

—Mira, no lo entiendo, ¿vale? ¿Es que quieres algo de mí? Jamás me has hablado y de repente ahora te comportas como mi mejor amiga. Pues lo siento, pero no voy a caer en esa trampa. Adiós.

Jennifer no pudo hacer nada por evitar que se marchase. Een vez de seguirlo salió de nuevo a los terrenos, donde se reunió con la misteriosa figura de ayer.

—Esto no es fácil, ¿vale? Sigue desconfiando de mí.

—Cariño, nadie dijo que este fuese fácil. Ese chico ha vivido repudiado una parte de su vida, es normal que desconfíe. Despliega todos tus encantos si es necesario... Pero has de ganarte su confianza.

La joven prefirió no decir nada más y volvió al castillo. Los siguientes días fue tarea imposible hacerse amiga de Hugo Weasley, pues seguía desconfiando de él. Sin embargo un día, cuando estaba siendo reprendido por el profesor de Pociones por hacer estallar su caldero, Jennifer, que era su pareja en la elaboración de la poción, dijo que había sido culpa suya.

—Gracias —musitó Hugo.

—No tiene importancia. Es que me daba pena verte así. Aunque te ves muy mono con las mejillas coloradas.

A Hugo se le pusieron entonces más rojas las mejillas, lo que hizo que Jennifer se riese.

—¿Quieres... Quieres que comamos juntos hoy? —preguntó él.

—Me encantaría —sonrió ella.

Semanas después, ya tenían total confianza y se contaban todo acerca de sus vidas. Jennifer no podía creer incluso que no se hubiese fijado antes en ese chico. Hugo, por su parte, era un poco más feliz dentro de aquel castillo. Por la noche, igual que había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, Jennifer bajó hasta los terrenos. La figura misteriosa la esperaba.

—¿Y bien?

—Creo que todavía falta un poco.

—Eso mismo dijiste el mes pasado. El señor Weasley está plenamente preparado. Lo he visto personalmente.

—Sigo creyendo que...

—Espero que no te estés quedando prendada de él, Jennifer. Ya hablamos de esto.

—No me estoy enamorando de él, ¿vale? Es sólo que... creo que no está preparado.

—Pues yo sí lo creo. Tenemos que pararle los pies a su padre cuanto antes. Así que ha de hacerse ya. Tráelo mañana, al claro que te señalé.

Y se marchó. Jennifer se quedó dubitativa y angustiada. ¿Quería hacer esto? Sí, claro que quería pero... No, no estaba enamorada para nada de Hugo Weasley.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba en el mismo lugar, caminando junto a Hugo. Ni siquiera se preguntó por qué entraban en el Bosque Prohibido. En cuanto llegaron al claro, Hugo la miró.

—Estás muy nerviosa.

—No... No es nada.

Se miraron un momento hasta que Hugo hizo algo impulsivo. La besó. Jennifer, en vez de apartarse, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y correspondió el beso mientras Hugo la tomaba de la cintura con sus manos. Sin embargo, pararon cuando oyeron aplaudir a alguien. Una figura encapuchada, la misma con la que se había estado reuniendo Jennifer, apareció de entre los árboles.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Hugo mientras se ponía delante de Jennifer para protegerla.

La figura se quitó la capucha, mostrando a una mujer de cabellos rizados y rubios.

—Soy su madre. Me llamo Lavender Brown.

A Hugo aquel nombre no le decía nada. Debía tener más o menos la misma edad que sus padre e incluso se preguntó si los conocería de algo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Antes de pasar a las explicaciones, tengo que hacer algo —dijo un chasquido con los dedos y dos figuras, también encapuchadas, aparecieron de la nada y lo apresaron. Jennifer se apartó, angustiada. Hugo lo miraba sin entender nada. Lavender entonces se acercó a él y le palpó el cuello. Abrió la boca y sus dientes se transformaron en grandes colmillos, como los de un licántropos. Entonces, clavó sus fauces en el cuello del chico.

Hugo gritó fuertemente mientras sentía aquellos colmillos clavarse en la carne. Pero ante todo sentía como un calor corría por su interior, un calor que prácticamente le quemaba. En cuanto terminó, cayó arrodillado al suelo y se desmayó. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue a Jennifer, caminando hasta su madre.

Horas después, despertó en la Enfermería del colegio. Tenía el cuello vendado. Entonces aparecieron sus padres.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hugo.

—Hijo, te han mordido. Una licántropo —dijo Ron.

—¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible. Los licántropos no muerden.

Hermione miraba a su marido, instándole silenciosamente a que le contara la verdad a su hijo. Ron miró a su hijo y habló al fin.

—Hay una rebelión. Dos facciones se han levantado contra el resto del grupo y ahora actúan en mi contra. Han nombrado a una líder provisional, pero están buscando a un líder legítimo.

—A mí —dijo Hugo —. ¿Y quién es esa líder provisional?

—Se llama Lavender Brown.

Hugo se quedó sorprendido.

—Ella es quien me ha mordido. Es la madre de Jennifer.

—¿Quién es Jennifer? —preguntó su madre.

—Jennifer Brown, es hija de esa tal Lavender.

Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados.

—¿Tú sabías algo? —preguntó Hermione.

—No tenía ni idea. Lavender siempre se ha mostrado alejada del grupo.

De repente, dos personas entraron en la sala. Una era Neville, el director del colegio. La otra...

—¡Rolf! Cuánto tiempo —dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba. Ron frunció el ceño.

—Papá, ¿quién es?

—¿Ese? Alguien que no debería estar aquí.

—Hugo, este es Rolf Scamander, el marido de Luna Lovegood y director del Departmento de Control y Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas.

—No me gusta como suena eso —confesó Hugo.

—Verás, Hugo, he venido para que hablemos de lo que te ha pasado y de las posibles consecuencias.

—¿Como el hecho de que sea un licántropo? No soy idiota, ¿vale? —dijo Hugo al ver las caras que todos habían puesto.

Al rato, Rolf terminó su interrogatorio y se marchó. Ron y Hermione también se fueron, prometiendo ir a ver a Hugo al día siguiente. Ahora sólo necesitaba descansar. En cuanto salieron, Hermione miró a su marido.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Lo es o no lo es? Sé que puedes percibirlo.

Ron Weasley miró a su mujer mientras suspiraba.

—Sí, lo es.


	13. La transformación de Hugo

**13**

**La transformación de Hugo**

Días después, Hugo salió al fin de la Enfermería. Sus padres pasaban más tiempo en Hogwarts para estar con él. Una mañana, su padre lo llevó al Bosque Prohibido.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Hugo.

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino. Hasta entonces, estáte callado.

Hugo refunfuñó, pero prefirió no decir nada. Llegaron entonces a un claro. Allí, dos hombres encapuchados, de aspecto feroz, los esperaban.

—¿Quiénes son?

—Te presento a Alistair Bones y Fred Fawcett. Son licántropos.

Hugo los saludó, aunque ellos no dijeron nada, simplemente lo miraron. Después contempló el claro.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Seré sincero, hijo. Eres un licántropo —Hugo no dijo nada, simplemente se mostró serio —. Estamos aquí porque aquí es donde me mordieron. Aquí es donde empezó mi aventura.

—¿Y donde empezará la mía? —preguntó él de manera irónica.

—Es lo que trato de evitar.

Dio señales a los dos hombres, que se metieron entre los árboles. Luego, caminaron juntos.

—Así que... ¿soy un licántropo?

—Me temo que sí, hijo. Pero voy a hacer todo lo posible porque tu vida sea lo más normal. Sin embargo, vivimos tiempos difíciles. Por tanto, he de prepararte para lo peor.

—¿Para lo peor?

—Hay una rebelión. Dos facciones de licántropos se han rebelado y actúan contra mí. Quieren nombrar a un sustituto, pero los licántropos sólo seguirían a alguien... legítimo.

—¿Legítimo?

—Los licántropos están regidos por un líder desde hace milenios. Para que un licántropo sea líder, ha de matar al anterior líder. Yo es lo que hice con el líder que me precedió. Y ahora es lo que las facciones pretenden hacer conmigo.

—¿Quieren que yo te mate? —Ron asintió —. Pero yo jamás haría eso.

—Por suerte contamos con eso. Y las facciones no pueden acercarse a ti. Lo que a partir de ahora haremos será prepararte. En lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas. Además, te prepararé para tu transformación.

—¿No tomaré la poción de matalobos?

—No. Yo no lo hice y tú tampoco lo harás. Es posible que algún día tengas que luchar contra tus enemigos, por lo que es mejor que te habitues a las transformaciones. Bones y Fawcett te ayudarán en tu entrenamiento porque yo, lo lamento, no podré estar siempre. Tengo que lidiar contra los licántropos y evitar que se unan a las facciones. Y tengo que buscar a Lavender Brown. Bien, hemos terminado por hoy. Tu entrenamiento empezará en cuanto haya Luna llena. Ya nos veremos.

Le dio un abrazo y se marchó. Hugo, por su parte, volvió al castillo. Mientras lo hacia, dos personas lo observaban desde la ventana del despacho del director.

—No me puedo creer que esté viviendo todo esto otra vez —dijo Hermione.

—Ahora, por suerte, estamos preparados. Ron tiene que entrenar a Hugo, pero el resultado será totalmente distinto —contestó Neville.

—¿Se sabe algo de esa Jennifer Brown? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, ha desaparecido. Hasta hace poco era una chica normal y corriente de Gryffindor. Nada más.

—No tenía ni idea de que Lavender hubiese tenido una hija. A decir verdad nunca he pensado en Lavender durante todo este tiempo. Y eso que ella había sido mordida por Greyback. Ron tampoco me habló de ella. Al parecer ha estado todos estos años en la sombra, tejiendo su plan. Pero... ¿para qué? ¿Por qué querría hacer eso?

Entonces recordó unas palabras que le dijeron hace años:

_Los hombres lobo son personas profundamente psicóticas. Pueden perder la cabeza con suma facilidad... Es probable que considerase atacar al señor Weasley tras lo que le hizo. Quizás lo considerase una afrenta._

Eso fue lo que Amos Diggory le dijo al poco de que a Ron lo mordiesen. ¿Podría ser posible que Ron hubiese afrentado a Lavender de alguna manera? Hermione se despidió de Neville y bajó hasta el vestíbulo para reunirse con Hugo.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien. Eso creo. ¿Se sabe algo de Jennifer?

—No, me temo que no. Pero cariño, esa chica te engañó. No creo que debas preocuparte por ella —Hugo masculló algo, pero su madre no lo entendió —. Tengo que irme, te veré la semana que viene, cuando vaya a ser tu transformación. Hasta la semana que viene.

—Adiós, mamá.

Y se marchó.

Mientras tanto, la vida en Hogwarts procuró siendo lo más normal posible. Nadie supo del ataque a Hugo, pero si que a mucha gente le extrañó la desaparición de Jennifer, por lo que el director Longbottom lo camufló alegando que Jennifer tuvo que marcharse por motivos familiares.

Finalmente, el día de la transformación llegó. Los padres de Hugo llegaron a Hogwarts. Para aquella ocasión, decidieron ir a la Casa de los Gritos, donde Ron se encerró con Hugo.

—¿Vas a quedarte? ¿No sería peligroso?

—¿Por qué? Soy un licántropo mucho más experimentado que tú.

—¿Y si me matas?

—Los licántropos no matan entre ellos a menos que sea el deseo del humano antes de transformarse. En todo caso, uno de los dos, y ese seré yo, hará valer su autoridad por encima del otro.

—Está bien.

Aunque era de noche, la Luna aún no había salido. Entonces, a través de una rendija, una franja de luz lunar cayó sobre Hugo.

—Ya ha empezado —dijo su padre.

Entonces, los dos, padre e hijo, comenzaron a transformarse. Se desgarraron las vestiduras y empezó a crecerles pelo por todo el cuerpo. En menos de dos minutos, ya eran dos licántropos, uno más grande que el otro. El pequeño se lanzó contra el grande y comenzó a atacarlo, pero el grande, más calmado, lo rechazaba. Entonces, el pequeño rompió una ventana y salió fuera. El grande lo siguió.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, Hermione y Neville se encontraban en el despacho del director. Rolf Scamander estaba con ellos.

—¿Creéis que estará bien? Siempre estaba nerviosa con las primeras transformaciones de Ron. No pensé que volvería a tener esta sensación.

—Estará bien, Hermione. Tiene a Ron para ayudarlo —le tranquilizó Neville.

—Director Longbottom —por la puerta apareció uno de los profesores.

—¿Qué ocurre, Albert? —preguntó Neville.

—Los dos licántropos se han escapado.

Hermione, Neville y Rolf se miraron. Entonces salieron del despacho con dirección a los terrenos. Una vez fuera, Hermione podía escuchar los aullidos, los cuales provenían del Bosque Prohibido. Sin pensárselo dos veces, los tres entraron. Inmediatamente, se hizo el silencio.

—Sabía que no era buena idea que se quedasen en la Casa de los Gritos —dijo Hermione —. Deberían haber tomado la poción de matalobos, pero Ron insistió tanto.

—No podíamos hacer nada, Hermione. Quería que Hugo experimentase su primera transformación. Y pensó que la Casa de los Gritos sería ideal al haber estado Remus transformándose allí durante años.

—Pero Ron es un licántropo distinto, no sé cómo ha podido pensar que todo saldría bien. Ya ocurrió con su primera transformación hace años.

Entonces, un licántropo apareció entre dos árboles y derribó a Neville, pero no le hizo nada. Hermione vio que era Ron. Otro apareció entre unos arbustos, más pequeño. Se trataba de Hugo. Se acercó a Rolf, dispuesto a morderle.

—_¡Desmaius!_

Hugo esquivó a tiempo el hechizo mientras Ron saltaba a su lado y le arrancaba la varita de la mano, mordiéndola hasta hacerla astillas. Cuando parecía que Hugo estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él, se oyó un aullido que llamó su atención. Tras eso, ambos se marcharon.

—¿Estáis bien? ¿Te ha mordido? —preguntó Hermione a Neville y Rolf.

—No, no me ha mordido.

—Sí, estoy bien, pero ha roto mi varita.

—Al menos estamos todos bien, eso es lo que importa —dijo Hermione.

—Diría que Ron sabía lo que hacía. ¿Nunca te dijo nada?

—¿De si era capaz de controlar su transformación? Bueno, Greyback podía, así que no veo por qué él no.

—Sea como sea, hay que ver a dónde han ido. Aquel aullido era de un licántropo, estoy seguro. Debemos averigüarlo —dijo Rolf.

Entonces, continuaron su camino a través de los árboles, en la misma dirección a la que habían ido Hugo y Ron.


End file.
